


Pierwsza gwiazda

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi już od kilku miesięcy jest zakochany w Kuroko, jednak wciąż się z tym ukrywa. Pewnego dnia nadarza się okazja, aby spędzić z nim chwile sam na sam. Pod wpływem emocji, wciąż pełen obaw, Seijuurou zbiera się na odwagę i wyznaje mu swoje uczucia, ale czy Tetsuya zareaguje tak, jak chciałby tego czerwonowłosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierwsza gwiazda

    Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że pierwszą miłość swojego życia poznaje się w przedszkolu.  
    Ja swoją poznałem będąc w gimnazjum, ale myślę, że szok, jaki towarzyszył odkryciu tego, był zbliżony do tego, który odczuwa każdy sześciolatek.   
    Na początku starałem się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Wiedziałem doskonale, że myślenie o uczuciach może źle wpłynąć nie tylko na moją naukę, ale także na treningi. Nie chciałem, żeby mój ojciec zaczął się czepiać. Później, kiedy już przyzwyczaiłem się do dzikiego łomotu serca na widok mojej miłości, zacząłem uważać moje zakochanie za całkiem zabawne – z jednej strony myślenie o ukochanej osobie sprawiało mi radość, z drugiej zaś źle na mnie wpływało. Nie byłem w stanie zliczyć jak wiele razy próbowałem schować chleb do lodówki, lub wychodziłem na balkon, zamiast wejść do garderoby.   
    Ostatecznie jednak uznałem, że to uczucie jest raczej tragiczne. Wszystko sprowadzało się do faktu, że obiektem przez który moje serce tak szalało, był chłopak. Nie mogę kochać kolegi z drużyny. On nigdy nie odwzajemni moich uczuć. Ojciec nigdy nie zaakceptuje mojego związku z drugim mężczyzną, nie tylko przez moralność, ale również przez to, że jest on znanym w świecie biznesmenem. Gdyby mój związek wyszedł na jaw, z pewnością straciłby wszystko.  
    Nie mogłem więc zrobić nawet jednego, choćby najmniejszego kroku w kierunku drzwi z tabliczką z napisem „Szczęśliwe życie”. Pozostała mi jedynie wyobraźnia i marzenia, w których wszystko kończy się happy endem.  
–    No i wtedy podeszła do niego jakaś starsza pani i uderzyła go gazetą w głowę, krzycząc „Odłóż to, młody zboczeńcu!” - zaśmiał się Kise, naciągając na siebie czystą koszulkę.  
–    Jesteś za głośno, nanodayo – skomentował jedynie Midorima, składając swoje ubrania w schludną kostkę i wkładając je do szafki.  
–    Poza tym, to wcale nie jest śmieszne!- warknął Aomine, czerwony na twarzy. O ile mogę tak powiedzieć, bo jego skóra była tak ciemna, że ledwie byłem w stanie dostrzec na niej rumieńce.  
–    Nie obrażaj się, Aominecchi!- Kise otarł kciukiem kącik oka, w którym zabłysła łezka rozbawienia.- Mówiłem ci od razu, żebyś nie brał tych gazet!  
–    Tsk!- Daiki odwrócił od niego głowę, dalej się bocząc.   
    Nie zwracałem na nich szczególnej uwagi, sam zajęty przebieraniem. Kuroko stał obok mnie, wciąż uspokajając oddech po męczącym treningu. Widziałem jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się rytmicznie, kropelki wody z włosów skapywały na ramiona, spływając mozolnie po plecach, pod skórą których, mimo jego szczupłej budowy ciała, widocznie rysowały się mięśnie. Oto obiekt moich uczuć i, jak odkryłem całkiem niedawno, również pożądania.  
    W gruncie rzeczy Tetsuya naprawdę mi się podobał. Lubiłem go nie tylko za spokojny charakter i rozsądek, czy też za charakteryzujący go upór. Był sympatyczny i zawsze starał się najbardziej z nas wszystkich, nawet mimo niezbyt stabilnego zdrowia.  
    Nie potrafiłem określić jego urody. Nie byłem pewien, czy mogę go nazwać „przystojnym”, czy „pięknym”. Może po prostu był „ładny”?. Miał delikatną cerę, ale nie taką jak dziewczyny. Gładka, blada skóra, błękitne duże oczy i czupryna równie błękitnych włosów. Jego twarz prawie nigdy nie wyrażała emocji. Był niższy ode mnie o kilka centymetrów, co jednocześnie czyniło go najniższym zawodnikiem w drużynie.  
    Właściwie to czasem wydawał mi się całkiem uroczy.  
–    Coś się stało, Akashi-kun?- zapytał nagle.  
–    Eh?  
–    Mam coś na twarzy?   
–    Nie.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, chcąc ukryć zdenerwowanie.- Nieporządnie wytarłeś włosy, Kuroko. Zrób to, zanim wyjdziesz. Nie chciałbym, żebyś się przeziębił.   
–    Ah, rzeczywiście.- Zamrugał, jakby zaskoczony, dotykając swoich włosów.- Trochę się zamyśliłem...  
–    Uaa, Kurokocchi, czyżbyś się zakochał?- zagadnął go Kise, przechodzący obok nas z torbą na ramieniu.  
–    Skąd to przypuszczenie, Kise-kun?  
–    Kiedy ktoś buja w obłokach, znaczy, że się zakochał i myśli o ukochanej!- wyjaśnił blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko schował swój strój do szafki i zamknął jej drzwiczki.- W takim razie chyba poproszę o rękę parę adidasów, które widziałem w zeszłym tygodniu na wystawie sklepowej.  
–    Eeeh?!- Kise spojrzał na niego wręcz zawiedziony.- Myślisz o butach, Kurokocchi?!  
–    Owszem. Chciałbym je dzisiaj kupić.  
–    Ah, to może pójdę z tobą?- zaoferował się żywo.  
–    Ha? Nie miałeś ty przypadkiem iść ze mną pograć 1on1?- zdziwił się Aomine.  
–    Oh... ehm...- Kise popatrzył to na niego to na Tetsuyę, jakby zastanawiając się, którego z nich wybrać.- N-nie możemy iść najpierw z Kurokocchim, a potem...?  
–    Zapomnij, nie mam całego dnia! Albo idziemy z Tetsu, albo grać.  
–    Co mam teraz zrobić...?  
–    Spokojnie, Kise-kun, sam sobie poradzę – powiedział Kuroko z lekkim westchnieniem.- Myślę, że podanie ekspedientce pieniędzy i poniesienie butów nie jest trudne i niebezpieczne.  
–    Chciałem po prostu ci towarzyszyć, Kurokocchi, nie musisz być taki sarkastyczny!  
–    Nawet nie próbuję...  
–    Przestańcie się kłócić, Kuroko nie potrzebuje opiekunki – wtrąciłem.  
–    Racja – potwierdził Tetsuya.  
–    Eh?! No... no chciałem pomóc – jęknął Kise, nieco nadąsany, ostatecznie wybierając Aomine i idąc za nim do drzwi.  
    Szczerze wątpiłem, żeby Kise Ryouta był zakochany w Kuroko, ale czasem naprawdę sprawiał takie wrażenie, zwłaszcza kiedy uwieszał się na nim i dopraszał się jego towarzystwa. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem zazdrosny, bo rzeczywiście, gdy widzę ich razem, stanowczo za blisko siebie, coś denerwującego kuje mnie w okolicach serca.   
    Kiedy tylko się przebrałem i spakowałem swoje rzeczy, poczekałem cierpliwie, aż reszta moich kolegów z drużyny opuści szatnię. Ostatni zrobił to Kuroko, pomagając mi sprawdzić, czy nikt nie zostawił za sobą bałaganu. Nie licząc samotnego papierka po batoniku, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby, w pomieszczeniu panowały czystość i porządek.   
–    Dziękuję za pomoc, Kuroko – powiedziałem, zamykając szatnię na klucz.  
–    To ja dziękuję za pomoc, Akashi-kun – odparł błękitnowłosy, po czym westchnął cicho.- Kise-kun jest bardzo sympatyczny, ale jego energia mnie przytłacza.  
–    Doskonale cię rozumiem.- Uśmiechnąłem się, ruszając korytarzem.- Wygląda na to, że wasz pierwszy wspólny mecz aż za bardzo przekonał Kise do tego, że jesteś wartościowym zawodnikiem drużyny.  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Z jednej strony mnie to cieszy, ale te jego wieczne kłótnie z Aomine-kun o to, komu podaję piłkę i o to, z kim mam wracać do domu...  
–    Przecież Kise idzie w przeciwną stronę – zauważyłem.  
–    No właśnie – westchnął Tetsuya.  
    Zaśmiałem się krótko, nieco rozbawiony. Mimo wszystko ta „pasja”, którą otaczali go Kise i Aomine była dość zabawna, choć w istocie mogliby oni nieco przystopować. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, nie byli jedynymi osobami, które przepadały za Kuroko.  
–    Może jednak powinieneś zostać maskotką drużyny?- zapytałem.  
    Tetsuya spojrzał na mnie jakoś dziwnie, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się.  
–    O co chodzi?- zapytałem, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
–    Przepraszam. Po prostu pomyślałem, że nie rozumiem, dlaczego inni twierdzą iż nie masz poczucia humoru, Akashi-kun.  
–    Oh, nie mam go, zapewniam cię – westchnąłem ciężko.- W ogóle nie rozumiem żartów, sam również nie jestem dobry w ich opowiadaniu. Gry słowne także nie są dla mnie.  
–    Nie masz tak źle, Akashi-kun – powiedział Tetsuya i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.- Moich żartów z kolei nikt nie rozumie.  
    Znów zaśmiałem się krótko, kręcąc głową. Już dawno nie spędzałem z Kuroko chwil sam na sam, zdążyłem zapomnieć, dlaczego tak bardzo lubię jego towarzystwo. Z jednej strony może i nie mieliśmy przesadnie wielu tematów do rozmów, jednak koniec końców, jeśli jakiś się znalazł, konwersacja była lekka i przyjemna, nieobowiązująca i jednocześnie ciekawa.  
–    Idziesz w tę samą stronę, Akashi-kun?- zagadnął mnie Tetsuya, kiedy minęliśmy szkolną bramę i równocześnie skręciliśmy w lewo.  
–    Wygląda na to, że tak – odparłem, nieco zaskoczony.- Sądziłem, że sklep, do którego idziesz, znajduje się w centrum.  
–    Zwykle tam kupuję, ale ostatnio, będąc u mojej babci, znalazłem w jej okolicy rynek. Jest tam kilka sklepów ze sprzętem sportowym, i to właśnie w jednym z nich wypatrzyłem sobie buty.   
–    Rozumiem – mruknąłem. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się z szansy spędzenia w towarzystwie Kuroko kilku chwil więcej, z drugiej zaś obawiałem się jego reakcji, kiedy zobaczy, że kilkanaście metrów dalej czeka na mnie samochód. Akurat tego dnia miał mnie podwieźć szofer.  
–    Akashi-kun, czy mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie?  
–    Hmm?- Spojrzałem na niego.- O co chodzi?  
–    Kiedy poznaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, powiedziałeś, że jestem interesujący. Że posiadam talent, który powinienem rozwinąć. Czy mogę wiedzieć w jaki sposób to spostrzegłeś?  
–    Cóż...- Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę.- Obawiam się, że wytłumaczenie tego jest dość trudne. Mam wprawę w obserwowaniu ludzi. Nauczyłem się wychwytywać w ich zachowaniu i osobowości pewne szczegóły, które nie są widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. To trochę jak wybieranie jakiegoś zakupu. Przeglądam dane produkty, jednak znajduję jeden, który najbardziej przykuwa moją uwagę. Z tobą było podobnie. Być może mógłbym nazwać to „instynktem”, ale faktem jest, że twoja osoba wzbudziła moje zainteresowanie. Jak widać, nie bez powodu, choć, oczywiście, powinieneś dalej szlifować ten diament.  
–    Z pewnością tak będzie. Jakby nie patrzeć, to właśnie dzięki tobie mogę teraz cieszyć się swoją koszykówką. Dziękuję, Akashi-kun.  
–    Nie ma za co, Kuroko – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, zatrzymując się przy czarnym BMW, z którego wysiadł wysoki mężczyzna w garniturze.- Cieszę się, że odświeżyłeś nieco naszą drużynę.  
–    Hm?- Tetsuya spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Tadatoshiego który otwarł przede mną drzwi, skłoniwszy się.  
–    To mój rodzinny szofer – wyjaśniłem, nieco zażenowany.   
–    Oh, rozumiem.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Już się przestraszyłem, że to próba porwania.  
    Tadatoshi nie zdołał ukryć uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego wiecznie poważnej twarzy. Prychnąłem cicho i zakaszlałem lekko, zasłaniając dłonią usta.  
–    Kuroko, gdzie dokładnie się wybierasz?- zagadnąłem.  
–    Eh? Do Chiyody – odparł.  
–    Świetnie. Będziemy tamtędy przejeżdżać, więc możemy cię podwieźć.  
–    Oh, nie, nie mógłbym tak...!  
–    Nie sprawisz nam żadnego kłopotu – przerwałem mu.- I dodatkowo zaoszczędzisz trochę czasu.  
    Kuroko wyglądał na wyraźnie zmieszanego, jednak po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia skinął głową. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, wsiadając do samochodu i robiąc miejsce na Tetsuyi. Usiadł obok mnie, kładąc torbę na kolanach.  
–    Instruuj, proszę, Tadatoshiego – powiedziałem.- Ja nie wiem gdzie dokładnie znajduje się ten sklep.  
–    Wystarczy, że wysiądę...  
–    Pod sklepem – dokończyłem za niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
    Kuroko westchnął lekko, poddając się, po czym podał dokładny adres Tadatoshiemu. Ten skinął głową, ruszając i co chwila zerkając na nas we wstecznym lusterku. Nic zresztą dziwnego, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zabieraliśmy ze sobą mojego kolegę.   
–    Twoja babcia mieszka sama?- zagadnąłem.  
–    Tak. Radzi sobie doskonale, ale i tak czasem ją odwiedzam, żeby sprawdzić jak się miewa.   
    Między nami zapadła kłopotliwa cisza spowodowana nie tylko brakiem tematu, ale także samą obecnością osoby trzeciej, obcej dla Kuroko, a dobrze znanej mnie. Nic dziwnego, że poruszenie jakiegokolwiek tematu wydawało się dość krępujące.  
–    Czy główny skład na zbliżający się mecz został już ustalony?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Nijimura-senpai rozmawiał już na ten temat z naszym kapitanem. Wygląda na to, że nic się nie zmieni.  
–    Więc Aomine-kun i Murasakibara-kun nie zagrają w nim?  
–    Nie, ale to nie oznacza, że są wolni od treningu.   
–    Hmm.  
    Spojrzałem na niego kątem oka. Wyglądał na zamyślonego, wpatrując się w fotel kierowcy przed sobą. I, szczerze mówiąc, wydawało mi się, że wiem, o czym myśli.  
–    Znów martwisz się o Aomine?- zapytałem.  
    Kuroko popatrzył na mnie nieco zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się z zawstydzeniem.  
–    Mimo, że już z nim rozmawiałem i wyglądało na to, że wszystko będzie dobrze, on z coraz większą niechęcią uczestniczy w treningach.  
–    Nie można zaprzeczyć mu talentu i potencjału – przyznałem z westchnieniem.- Ale nic nie możemy poradzić na jego zaangażowanie czy raczej jego brak.   
–    Wiem, że nie powinienem myśleć w ten sposób, ale... mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zjawi się ktoś, kto go pokona.  
–    Rzeczywiście, nie powinieneś tak myśleć – mruknąłem.- Dla nas oznaczałoby to przegraną.  
–    Może chociaż Kise-kun go kiedyś pokona?  
    Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, nie odpowiadając. Zastanawiało mnie, czy Kuroko martwi się o  Aomine tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że są przyjaciółmi, czy może przez to, że czuje on do niego coś więcej? Mimo wszystko obaj trzymali się ze sobą praktycznie zawsze, na boisku byli partnerami i, nawet jeśli poza treningiem nie dogadywali się przesadnie dobrze, to jednak byli blisko.  
    O wiele bardziej niż ja i Kuroko.  
–    Jesteśmy na miejscu, paniczu Akashi.  
    Westchnąłem z irytacją, słysząc jak Tadatoshi mnie nazwał. Na szczęście, kiedy zerknąłem pospiesznie na Kuroko, wydawało się, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi.   
–    Bardzo dziękuję za podwiezienie – powiedział Tetsuya, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa.  
–    Które sobie wybrałeś?- zapytałem, nachylając się lekko ku niemu, by móc przyjrzeć bliżej wystawie sklepowej.  
–    Te z niebieskim paskiem – odparł.  
–    Hmm.- Obejrzałem uważnie parę białych sportowych adidasów, ozdobionych niebieskim paskiem tuż przy sznurowadłach. Musiałem przyznać, że Kuroko miał dobry gust. Buty nie tylko ładnie się prezentowały, ale również wyglądały na solidne.- Rzeczywiście, dobry wybór.  
–    Może wejdziesz ze mną, Akashi-kun?- zaproponował Tetsuya.- Mają naprawdę szeroki wybór, być może coś ci się spodoba.  
–    Hmm... w sumie nie zaszkodzi mi – mruknąłem.- Tadatoshi, możesz wracać do domu. I tak nie jest przesadnie daleko, poradzę sobie.- Ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedziałem z subtelnym naciskiem, posyłając mu w lusterku znaczące spojrzenie. Chciałem wyraźnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie mam zamiaru wszczynać dyskusji. Widziałem, jak mój szofer przełyka ślinę, jednak westchnął tylko i skinął głową.  
    Wysiadłem za Kuroko, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi auta, a następnie wszedłem za nim do sklepu. Kręciło się po nim jedynie kilku klientów, oglądając buty, krzywiąc miny i zerkając na ekspedientkę, która ze znudzeniem przeglądała jakiś magazyn.  
–    Dla pewności przymierzę je jeszcze raz – mruknął Kuroko.- Tam są takie same ale z innymi kolorami pasków, gdybyś chciał zobaczyć, Akashi-kun.  
    Skinąłem głową, podchodząc do półek, które mi wskazał. Poukładano na nich całą masę adidasów, ledwie mieściły się jedne obok drugich, jednak wszystkie wyglądały na porządne i w dodatku miały zaskakująco niskie ceny. Wziąłem do rąk jeden z nich i przyjrzałem się dokładnie, zastanawiając, czy nie ma tu gdzieś haczyka. Nigdy nie wykorzystywałem bogactwa mojego ojca, jednak mimo wszystko zwykłem kupować sobie ubrania w markowych sklepach.   
    Ładne i solidnie skonstruowane, wyglądały na wytrzymałe. Sięgnąłem po parę grafitowych adidasów, ozdobionych czarnym paskiem, po czym przysiadłem na krześle nieopodal i przymierzyłem. Zdziwiłem się, gdy okazało się, iż na dodatek są bardzo wygodne.  
–    I jak, Akashi-kun?- zagadnął Kuroko, podchodząc do mnie z pudełkiem.- Oh, te też są ładne!  
–    Znalazłeś naprawdę dobry sklep, Kuroko – pochwaliłem go, na powrót zakładając własne buty.- Spieszy ci się? Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym jeszcze się rozejrzał?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie – odparł z uśmiechem.- Sam z chęcią rozejrzę się po raz drugi.  
    I tak spędziliśmy w sklepie dobre pół godziny, nim w końcu dokonaliśmy zakupu. Kuroko został przy swoich białych adidasach, ja z kolei kupiłem grafitowe. Kiedy wyszliśmy ze sklepu, słońce już powoli zachodziło, jednak Tetsuya o dziwo zaproponował, byśmy poszli na lody. Cieszyłem się, że tego dnia wyjątkowo nie miałem żadnych obowiązków. Po powrocie ze szkoły planowałem pojeździć konno, ale skoro sam Kuroko chciał przedłużyć nasze spotkanie, nie mogłem mu odmówić.  
–    Czy coś cię rozbawiło, Kuroko?- zapytałem, kiedy wyszliśmy ze sklepu spożywczego z lodami w ręku. Tetsuya uśmiechał się delikatnie, odpakowując swojego i wrzucając papierek do kosza na śmieci.  
–    Oh, nie, to nic takiego – odparł.- Po prostu to pierwszy raz, kiedy spędzam z Akashim-kun czas poza szkołą czy treningiem. Chyba jestem odrobinę podekscytowany.  
    Jego odpowiedź zaskoczyła mnie do tego stopnia, że musiałem wepchnąć do ust swojego loda, by zająć się czymkolwiek, prócz mówienia. Wiedziałem, że jeśli teraz się odezwę, z pewnością będę się jąkał. A to uczucie na policzkach... czy właśnie to nazywają „rumieńcem”?  
–    Wygląda na to, że zbliża się dość głośna grupa – mruknął nagle Kuroko.  
    Spojrzałem w kierunku, w którym był zwrócony. Rzeczywiście, niedaleko nas grupa zdecydowanie podejrzanych chłopaków, śmiejąc się głośno i zaczepiając każdego przechodnia, stawiała ku nam chwiejne kroki.  
–    Proponuję przejść się do parku – powiedział Tetsuya.- Już kiedyś mnie zaczepili, nie są zbyt przyjemni.  
–    Zaczepili?- powtórzyłem, wpatrując się w niego.- I co zrobiłeś?  
–    Byli tak rozkojarzeni, że po chwili przestali mnie zauważać.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.  
    No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Wolałem posłuchać jego rady. Nawet jeśli nauczono mnie podstawowej obrony i sztuki walki, to i tak pokonanie liczebnego wroga byłoby ciężkim zadaniem. Poza tym, nie zwykłem używać przemocy.  
    Park, do którego zaprowadził mnie Kuroko, wydawał się wręcz oazą spokoju. Wśród zieleni drzew i bujnych krzewów zdobionych kwiatami znajdował się niewielki plac zabaw, o tej porze już pusty.   
–    Od lat nic się tu nie zmieniło – powiedział Tetsuya, siadając na huśtawce. Torbę odłożył tuż obok.- Przychodziłem tu, kiedy byłem mały. Zawsze ta sama huśtawka, ta sama zjeżdżalnia i miejsce do wspinania, bujane dinozaury... Co rok tylko je odnawiają, nie dodają nic nowego. Ale w sumie to dobrze, to nadaje takiej rodzinnej atmosfery.  
    Usiadłem na ławce obok niego, wzdychając lekko. Minęło mnóstwo czasu odkąd ostatni raz bawiłem się na placu zabaw. Zdaje się, że moja matka jeszcze wtedy żyła.  
–    W twojej okolicy jest plac zabaw, Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem lekko głową.- Ale to nowoczesny plac, ma mnóstwo nowych miejsc do zabaw i oddzielne piaskownice. Ten podoba mi się o wiele bardziej.  
–    Wybacz moją ciekawość, Akashi-kun, ale czy mieszkasz w tradycyjnym japońskim domu?  
–    Nie – zaprzeczyłem.  
–    Tak mi się wydawało. Tradycyjność do ciebie pasuje, moim zdaniem.  
–    Ah tak?- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Podczas wakacji jeżdżę do przyjaciółki mojego ojca, która mieszka w tradycyjnym domu. To starsza kobieta, uczy mnie kaligrafii i japońskich tradycji, na przykład parzenia herbaty. Nauczyła mnie również gry w shogi i jeździć konno. Prowadzi własną stadninę.  
–    To ktoś w rodzaju twojej babci?  
–    Można tak powiedzieć. Opiekowała się moim ojcem, kiedy był mały, a później mną, gdy... gdy byłem mały – dokończyłem kwaśno.  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział Kuroko.  
–    A ty?- zagadnąłem, odpychając się nogami i zaczynając delikatnie bujać na huśtawce.- Jaki jest twój dom?  
–    To zwykły piętrowy domek rodzinny – odpowiedział.- Ale chciałbym kiedyś zamieszkać w takim tradycyjnym. Może kiedyś się pokuszę o kupno takiego. W jakimś spokojnym, cichym miejscu. Nie przepadam za tłokiem i hałasem.  
–    Zauważyłem.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- A jednak spędzasz sporo czasu z najgłośniejszą osobą w szkole.  
–    Rzeczywiście – rzekł z uśmiechem.- No, teraz już mniej.- Westchnął głośno.  
    Między nami zapanowała cisza, jednak nie była ona krępująca. Nie powstała z powodu braku tematu, czy nawet przerwy między jednym a drugim. To było zwyczajne milczenie, podczas którego obaj byliśmy pogrążeni we własnych myślach, zapatrzeni w to samo słońce, powoli chowające się za budynkami miasta.  
    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak bardzo nie chciałem wracać do domu. Pragnąłem zostać na tym placu w towarzystwie Kuroko, siedzieć obok niego na huśtawce, nieważne czy rozmawiając, czy nie. Miałem wrażenie, że zaczynam rozumieć co tak magicznego jest w powieściach romantycznych. W obliczu własnego zakochania każde, nawet najbardziej banalne opisy miłości, które czytałem, wydawały mi się wyjątkowo trafne. Te jasne, proste wyznania, te wypowiedziane zupełnie przypadkowo, te przyprawione humorem, a także te wzniosłe, pełne pięknych, wzruszający słów.  
    Nawet jeśli w tamtej chwili nie mogłem użyć żadnego z nich, to i tak w myślach wykrzykiwałem je wszystkie, głośno i wyraźnie...  
    Kuroko, ja cię naprawdę kocham.  
–    Zaczyna się powoli ściemniać – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Uhm... racja – mruknąłem, wpatrując się w swój patyczek po lodzie.  
–    Pora wracać do domu. Wybacz, że cię przetrzymywałem, Akashi-kun. Czuję się jak porywacz.  
–    Nie szkodzi... Miło było spędzić z tobą czas, Kuroko.   
–    Czy znasz tę okolicę, Akashi-kun? Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię gdzieś odprowadzić.  
–    Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.  
–    Mnie się nie udało – powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc. Pokazał mi swój patyk.- Jeśli ci się poszczęści, możesz wygrać darmowego loda. Na patyczku jest wówczas napis „Wygrałeś”, albo podobny. Nigdy takich nie jadłeś, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nie przepadam za słodkimi rzeczami – wyjaśniłem.  
–    Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.  
–    Chciałem, ale... bałem się... – szepnąłem po chwili milczenia, walcząc z nieprzyjemnym drżeniem mojego ciała.  
–    Eh? Bałeś się powiedzieć mi, że nie lubisz słodyczy?  
–    To nie jest takie łatwe – mruknąłem, nie do końca go słuchając.  
–    Uhm...  
–    Chyba nie powinienem był tak długo trzymać tego w sobie i pozwalać, by to rosło w moim sercu...  
–    Akashi-kun?  
–    Wybacz, Kuroko. Gdybym był dziewczyną, to ułatwiłoby mi sprawę...  
–    Czy my nadal rozmawiamy o słodyczach...?  
–    Nie.- Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi.- O miłości.  
–    O mi...? Jesteś zakochany, Akashi-kun? Nie miałem pojęcia!  
–    Bo starałem się to przed tobą ukryć, oczywiście.  
–    Ukryć przede mną? Dla...- zamilkł nagle, patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem.  
–    Już za późno, żeby się z tego wycofać – mruknąłem.- Ale tak, Kuroko. Jestem zakochany. W tobie. Nie pytaj proszę, czy jestem tego pewny. Znasz mnie i wiesz, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Jeśli już coś mówię, to jestem przekonany o swojej racji. Tym razem nie mogę co prawda ci jej udowodnić... a właściwie mogę, ale wolałbyś raczej uniknąć wysłuchiwania moich zwierzeń – westchnąłem ciężko.- Właściwie to sam czułbym się zawstydzony, jeśli miałbym ci o nich opowiedzieć. Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem trzymać tego w sobie aż do zakończenia szkoły. Pewnie nie będzie ci teraz łatwo żyć ze świadomością, że wicekapitan twojej drużyny się w tobie kocha, ale postaraj się tym nie przejmować. Moja jednostronna miłość nie zmieni naszych relacji. Zanim zapytasz od jak dawna cię kocham, o ile cię to interesuje, to powiem już teraz, że wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że to nie jest przelotna miłostka.- Znów westchnąłem, tym razem przeciągle.- Ah, i wiem, że to dziwne i niewłaściwe, bo obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami. Wiele razy próbowałem tym zdaniem zabić to uczucie, ale... sam widzisz jakie są skutki. No, to teraz możesz w końcu coś powiedzieć. O ile masz ochotę.  
    Kuroko długo nie odpowiadał. Na tyle długo, że w końcu musiałem zebrać się na odwagę i na niego spojrzeć. Patrzył przed siebie, jego mina nie była pełna wzruszenia, jak to bywało w moich wizjach. Nie próbował się rzucić w moje objęcia, czy też szepnąć, że on od dawna czuje to samo.   
–    Jestem w lekkim szoku – powiedział w końcu, wciąż wpatrzony w jakiś punkt przed sobą.- Pierwszy raz ktoś bezpośrednio wyznaje mi miłość.  
–    Możesz pocieszyć mnie czymś w rodzaju „Dobrze, że to ty, a nie Aomine-kun lub Kise-kun”?- mruknąłem.  
–    Ta sytuacja cię bawi, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nigdy nie wyznałeś nikomu miłości, prawda?- westchnąłem.  
–    Nie.  
–    Więc nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo pragnę obrócić wszystko w żart, mając świadomość, że nigdy nie odwzajemnisz mojego uczucia. Ale, jak już wspominałem, nie mam poczucia humoru. A fakt, że obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, nie ułatwia mi niczego. Niestety, walka z uczuciami nie pomogła.  
–    Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć...  
–    Obojętnie – westchnąłem.- Byle szybko. Zaraz się rozpłaczę.  
    Wyglądało na to, że moje słowa wywołały przeciwny skutek. Kuroko zamilkł, wpatrując się we mnie z czymś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało przerażenie.  
–    To nie jest nic trudnego, Kuroko – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, patrząc mu w oczy.- Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie odwzajemnić moich uczuć, prawda?  
    Na krótką chwilę szerzej otworzył oczy, a później powoli przesunął spojrzeniem w dół. Zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową. W tym momencie wyglądał wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie.  
–    No...- mruknąłem, odwracając od niego głowę.- Nie było tak źle, co?  
–    Akashi-kun, ja chyba...  
–    Wygrałem – przerwałem mu.  
–    Słucham?  
    Uniosłem do góry patyk po moim lodzie, kierując napis „Wygrałeś!” w stronę Tetsuyi. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słabo, po czym wstałem i zabrałem swoją torbę i siatkę z butami. Kuroko również wstał i niepewnie podniósł swoje rzeczy.  
–    Więc nasza rozmowa kończy się w taki sposób?- zapytał.  
–    Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze, to ci nie zabraniam – odparłem, patrząc na niego.  
–    Nic z tego nie rozumiem – westchnął ciężko.- Nie pozwalasz nawet wytłumaczyć mi, dlaczego...  
–    A czy powód jest inny niż „nie odwzajemniam twojego uczucia”, albo „oboje jesteśmy chłopakami”?  
–    N-nie...  
–    Więc co chcesz mi tłumaczyć? Kuroko, ja cię rozumiem. Byłem na to przygotowany. Na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym tak samo. Czy na pewno chcesz przeciągać to spotkanie? Bo jeśli chodzi o mnie, to jestem już wystarczająco zażenowany.  
–    To... ma się skończyć w ten sposób?- szepnął Tetsuya.  
–    Nic się nie kończy – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, powstrzymując się od chęci pogłaskania jego włosów.- Nic się nawet nie zaczęło, Kuroko. Będzie tak, jak było do tej pory. Jesteśmy kolegami. Prawda?  
–    Odpowiada ci to, Akashi-kun?  
–    A tobie nie? Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie i chcesz zostać moim chłopakiem, to nie będę się sprzeciwiał.  
–    Ja...  
–    Żartowałem – westchnąłem.- Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny. Odpowiada mi bycie kolegami. I tak po gimnazjum pewnie się rozstaniemy. Tylko, proszę, nie mów nikomu, że Akashi Seijuurou zakochał się w chłopaku.  
–    Nie powiem...  
    Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, walcząc z samym sobą, by go nie pocałować. Jeden, jedyny raz, na pamiątkę i na pocieszenie najnieszczęśliwszego a jednocześnie najszczęśliwszego dnia w moim życiu.  
    Pożegnaliśmy się i każdy z nas ruszył w swoją stronę. Nad naszymi głowami, na ciemniejącym coraz bardziej niebie zabłysła pierwsza gwiazda. Dopiero kiedy przystanąłem, by móc się jej przyjrzeć, zorientowałem się, że to tylko samolot. Powoli sunął w tym samym kierunku co ja, migocząc słabo.   
    Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ruszając dalej. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. W końcu pierwsza gwiazda nie zawsze okazuje się być tą, która przynosi szczęście.  
    Choć to wcale nie oznacza, że nie warto mieć nadziei.  
    Prawda?  
  



	2. Druga gwiazda

  
  
    Cieszyłem się, że w łazience nie ma nikogo prócz mnie. Gdyby któryś z pracowników firmy usłyszał lub zobaczył jak wymiotuję do jednego z sedesów, z pewnością do końca mojej kariery zawodowej byłbym rozpoznawany po jakimś trafnie nadanym mi pseudonimie.  
    Nigdy wcześniej nie denerwowałem się pierwszym dniem rozpoczęcia „nowego życia”, jak na przykład w szkole. Jednak pierwszy dzień pracy był czymś zupełnie innym. Cały dzień dosłownie zżerał mnie stres, po głowie chodziły nieprzyjemne obawy, że wystarczy jeden zły krok, jedno złe słowo, a z góry zostanę odrzucony.  
    „Pierwszy dzień stanowi tutaj tak zwaną Próbę, więc daj z siebie wszystko, żeby kierownik był z ciebie zadowolony. Jeśli tak będzie, napisze do szefa pozytywne sprawozdanie i masz gwarantowaną posadę” - tak mi powiedział mój senpai, który rano oprowadzał mnie po firmie i tłumaczył co, gdzie, jak i po co. Chyba właśnie przez to tak się stresowałem.  
    Odetchnąłem głęboko, zakręcając kurki i sięgając po zielony papier do wycierania rąk. Cieszyłem się, że nie ma tu tych nowoczesnych suszarek, bo nie bardzo widziało mi się nadstawiać do wysuszenia usta...  
    Lustro przede mną odbijało moją wiecznie bladą twarz o dużych błękitnych oczach, w których wciąż tkwiły małe iskierki przerażenia. Tego samego koloru włosy były odrobinę potargane, aż było mi ich trochę szkoda, bo rano starałem się je ładnie ułożyć. Wyraz mojej twarzy wręcz błagał o powrót do domu i sen.  
    Jednak musiałem jeszcze poczekać. Kierownik skończył sprawozdanie na mój temat i wysłał je do biura szefa, jednak ten nie zdążył jeszcze wrócić z jakiegoś ważnego spotkania biznesowego z właścicielem konkurencyjnej firmy. Ponoć przyjechał dopiero o 21:20. Czekałem więc już od trzydziestu czterech minut aż przeczyta kilka linijek tekstu dotyczącego mojej osoby.  
    Zależało mi na tej pracy. Od prawie pięciu lat nie mogłem znaleźć niczego na stałe, nawet jeśli dawałem z siebie wszystko. Zwykle zapraszali mnie na okres próbny, albo ewentualnie na sezon. Później musiałem radzić sobie gdziekolwiek, byle trochę zarobić. Nie chciałem więcej obciążać kosztami za mieszkanie i wyżywienie moich rodziców, w końcu i tak wychowywali mnie przez prawie 20 lat.   
    Samodzielność ponad wszystko.  
    „Będzie dobrze”, pocieszyłem w myślach swoje odbicie, dla większej wiarygodności posyłając mu słaby uśmiech. Skinąłem sobie głową, po czym wyrzuciłem papier do kosza na śmieci i wyszedłem z łazienki na korytarz.  
    Pracownicy czternastego piętra kończyli swoje obowiązki równo o 21:00, dlatego wszędzie tutaj świeciły pustki, część była nawet już nieoświetlona. Właściwie to, gdyby korytarz nie był urządzony tak elegancko, ta sceneria pasowałaby idealnie na horror.  
    W tym miesiącu tylko ja byłem nowym pracownikiem, dlatego tylko moja skromna osoba zajęła krzesełko przed sekretariatem. Sekretarka poszła już do domu, ale w gabinecie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do biura szefa. Tak przynajmniej powiedział mi senpai.  
    Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież dałem dziś z siebie wszystko, wypełniałem solidnie i z oddaniem wszystkie obowiązki. Byłem niemal perfekcyjny, nie licząc drobnego popołudniowego zasłabnięcia. Brakowało mi energii, bo rano ledwie ruszyłem śniadanie, ale senpai zabrał mnie na lunch i od razu poczułem się lepiej.  
    Teraz jednak, słysząc hałas dobiegający zza drzwi, moje słabości wróciły. Poczułem lekkie zawroty głowy, znów zebrało mi się na wymioty, choć już dawno pozbyłem się lunchu i niewielkiego pączka od senpaia, którego dostałem pod wieczór.  
    Rozległy się ciche kroki. Wyprostowałem się raptownie, biorąc głęboki oddech i starając z miejsca nie zemdleć. Wbiłem wzrok w mahoniowe, gustownie zdobione drzwi, które otworzyły się powoli, a w ich progu stanął, jak miałem nadzieję, mój nowy szef.  
–    Hmm, wybacz, że tak długo czekałeś, Kuroko – powiedział z uśmiechem.- Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem na biurku zostawione sprawozdanie. Proszę, wejdź. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
    Owszem, dawno. Nie widziałem mojego dawnego kolegi, Akashiego Seijuurou, od przeszło dziesięciu lat. Ostatni raz spotkaliśmy się w trzeciej klasie liceum podczas finałowego meczu koszykówki. Mieliśmy wówczas po 18 lat i to był ostatni raz, kiedy zamieniłem z nim słowo. Byłem w tak ogromnym szoku, widząc go przed sobą w eleganckim garniturze, że nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie choćby słowa, a co dopiero ruszyć się z miejsca.  
–    Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał.  
    Zbierając się w sobie, udało mi się odchrząknąć, ale mój głos nadal zdobiła nuta chrypy.  
–    Jesteś sekretarką mojego szefa?- zapytałem.  
–    Czy to rodzaj obelgi?  
–    Nie, ja...- Znów odchrząknąłem, zmuszając moje nogi do posłuszeństwa i wstając.- Przepraszam, po prostu... jestem zaskoczony.  
–    Niemniej i ja jestem – odparł Akashi, przesuwają się, by wpuścić mnie do środka.- Porozmawiajmy w biurze.  
    Wszedłem do sekretariatu, nerwowo rozglądając się wokół. Urządzony w ciemnych kolorach, z meblami, których wartość zapewne przekraczała wartość domu moich rodziców i kilkoma elementami ozdobnymi takimi jak kwiaty czy obrazy. Potężne biurko stało przed szklaną ścianą prezentującą panoramę Tokio, w pomieszczeniu było nienagannie czysto.  
    Bałem się pomyśleć, jak wygląda biuro Akashiego.  
–    Zapraszam.- Mój dawny kolega poprowadził mnie do drzwi na lewo, lekko uchylonych. Podążyłem więc za nim, karcąc się w duszy za głupią myśl, czy moje nogi również w smaku przypominają galaretkę.  
    W obliczu takiego otępienia człowiek zaczyna myśleć o najgłupszych głupotach...  
    Biuro Akashiego okazało się być równie eleganckie jak jego sekretarki, choć musiałem przyznać, że na szczęście nie spełnił moich obaw. Był w kształcie prostokąta. Kiedy się do niego wchodziło, na prawo, podobnie jak u sekretarki, na środku przed szklanymi ścianami stało biurko i obrotowy fotel. Przed nim dwa zwykłe fotele. Mniej więcej pośrodku, przed drzwiami, stała kanapa i szklany prostokątny stolik. Po prawej zaś, pod ścianą, kilka regałów z jakimiś książkami i segregatorami oraz barek.  
    Nie ma co, biuro pełną parą.  
    Kiedy zająłem miejsce w fotelu przed biurkiem Akashiego, który mi wskazał, zerknąłem na ściany wyłożone boazerią, na których wisiało kilka dyplomów oprawionych w drogie ramki.  
–    Ile to już minęło?- zagadnął spokojnie Akashi, zaglądając do jakichś papierów i przesuwając po nich wzrokiem.- Mam na myśli, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy.  
–    Dziesięć lat – odpowiedziałem, starając się powstrzymać od niegrzecznego rozglądania.   
    Akashi oparł się wygodnie o oparcie swojego fotela, wciąż czytając.  
–    Wybacz, wyszedłem po ciebie jak tylko zobaczyłem twoje nazwisko i imię – wyjaśnił.- Jeszcze tego nie czytałem.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknąłem.- Proszę się nie krępować, mnie to...  
–    Och, daj sobie spokój z tą formalnością.- Akashi pokręcił głową.- Może i nie widzieliśmy się dużo czasu i jestem na wyższym stanowisku, ale przecież dobrze się znamy. Na osobności zwracaj się do mnie tak, jak dawniej.  
–    Nie wiem, czy to wypada – westchnąłem, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.  
    Akashi nie odpowiedział, zajęty czytaniem. W momencie kiedy jego wargi zadrżały lekko i wygięły się delikatnie w ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechu od razu domyśliłem się, że doszedł do fragmentu z zasłabnięciem.  
–    Dlaczego chcesz tutaj pracować?- zapytał w końcu, odkładając kartkę na biurko i przysuwając się do niego z fotelem.- Tylko szczerze. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś zaczyna chwalić moją firmę i zapewniać, że zawsze marzył o pracowaniu w niej.  
–    Potrzebuję pracy – bąknąłem więc najszczerszą prawdę w swoim życiu.- Do tej pory żadna firma nie zaproponowała mi umowy na stałe, a jest mi takowa potrzebna. Nie chcę już kręcić się z firmy do firmy i prosić o przyjęcie...  
–    Masz jakieś problemy finansowe?- zapytał.  
–    Nie. Mam odłożonych trochę oszczędności w razie czego, ale stała praca to coś, czego chce każdy, jak sądzę.  
–    Tak tylko zapytałem. Co się stało popołudniu? Nadal nie wyleczyłeś się ze swojego chorobliwego słabnięcia?  
–    T-to nie tak...- westchnąłem ciężko.- Rano... trochę się denerwowałem i nie zjadłem zbyt wiele, to dlatego. Po lunchu wróciłem do życia.   
–    Jesteś pewien, że ta praca ci odpowiada? Nie wolałbyś czegoś prostszego, wymagającego mniej wysiłku zarówno fizycznego jak i psychicznego?  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, czując się dość niezręcznie. Znałem Akashiego w czasach gimnazjum, kilka razy spotkaliśmy się także będąc w liceum, jednak dopiero teraz, siedząc przed nim jako jego przyszły pracownik mogłem tak naprawdę zrozumieć, że to idealny zarządca, stworzony do prowadzenia firm i rządzenia dużymi grupami ludzi.  
    Był profesjonalistą w każdym calu.  
–    Nie po to skończyłem studia, żeby zostać przedszkolanką – mruknąłem.- Radzę sobie z pracą wymagającą myślenia, bieganie od czasu do czasu po piętrach też nie jest dla mnie przeszkodą. Dzisiaj... to był jednorazowy wypadek, wina zestresowania.  
–    Nie próbuję cię osądzać czy oceniać, to nie jest także kwestia „pracowników idealnych”, jak to często określa się moich podwładnych. Nie jestem tyranem, dbam o wszystkich i o każdego z osobna, staram się być wyrozumiały. Po prostu nie chciałbym w przyszłości martwić się o twój stan zdrowia. Ale dobrze, skoro mówisz, że to była wina nerwów, tak to zostawimy. Koniec końców to twój pierwszy dzień pracy, to normalne, że byłeś zdenerwowany. Kogo ci przydzielono jako opiekuna?  
–    Yamato-senpai.  
–    To dość energiczna osoba.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- Myślę jednak, że na pewno dobrze cię traktował.  
–    Tak, zdecydowanie.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Jest bardzo sympatyczny i pomocny. Trochę przypomina mi Kise-kun, nie wiem, czy go pamiętasz...  
–    Oczywiście, że tak. Takich charakterów się nie zapomina, zwłaszcza, jeśli widujesz go na wszystkich billboardach w mieście.  
–    No tak. Nieźle mu się powodzi jako model.  
–    Z tego co wiem, Aomine i Kagami też nie narzekają na brak luksusów. Ale nie zapędzajmy się, nie po to zaprosiłem cię do biura, by wspominać naszych kolegów. Od kiedy będziesz w stanie rozpocząć pracę?  
–    O-od jutra!- odparłem, czując, jak moje serce zabiło przeraźliwie mocno.  
–    Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci dać jeden dzień wolnego, a pracę zaczniesz od środy. Przygotujesz się do...  
–    Nie trzeba, na pewno sobie poradzę.  
    Akashi westchnął lekko, odwracając ode mnie wzrok. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
–    Pamiętaj na przyszłość, żeby nie przerywać szefowi w pół zdania – powiedział.  
–    P-przepraszam – powiedziałem natychmiast, skruszony, czując na twarzy rumieńce.  
–    W takim razie od jutra będziesz moim pracownikiem. Jeszcze jedna sprawa, od przyszłego tygodnia zmieniają się godziny pracy. Przychodzisz i wychodzisz o godzinę później. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie przeszkadzało ani tobie ani twojej rodzinie?  
–    Nie, absolutnie.- Pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
–    Dobrze, w takim razie to wszystko.- Akashi odsunął się od biurka i wstał. Podążyłem jego śladem.- Również i ja na dzisiaj mam wolne. Jakieś plany na teraz, czy skoczysz ze mną na kolację i kieliszek wina, bądź sake?  
    Przygryzłem wargę, robiąc w myślach szybką kalkulację. Akashi jest bogatym biznesmenem, z pewnością więc ma w zwyczaju jadać w drogich restauracjach, w których filiżanka herbaty kosztowałaby mnie moją miesięczną wypłatę, a znając Seijuurou zaproponowałby, że to on zapłaci, czego zdecydowanie wolałem uniknąć.   
–    To niedroga restauracja o przyjemnej, rodzinnej atmosferze – powiedział Akashi, nieudolnie kryjąc uśmiech podczas wkładania płaszcza.  
    Westchnąłem ciężko, zamykając na moment oczy.   
–    Widzę, że jak zawsze czytasz ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi, Akashi-kun – mruknąłem.  
–    Nie możesz mnie za to winić, Tetsuya.  
    Spojrzałem na niego trochę niepewnie, kiedy zbliżył się do mnie. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale jego oczy nie były tego samego koloru. Jedno czerwone, drugie złote. Jednak charakter był taki, jak zapamiętałem z wczesnych lat gimnazjum, to był ten dobry, rezolutny Akashi-kun, nie ten żądny władzy i nieomylny.   
    A jednak przed chwilą nazwał mnie pierwszym imieniem. Z którym Akashim miałem więc teraz do czynienia?  
–    Coś nie tak?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Urosłeś trochę – wypaliłem bez zastanowienia.  
–    Owszem – odparł spokojnie.- Całe trzy centymetry. Cieszę się, że zauważyłeś.  
–    To...- Znów poczułem, że się rumienię, co niewyobrażalnie mnie irytowało.  
–    Jeśli nie masz ochoty na moje towarzystwo, nie będę cię zatrzymywał.  
–    Nie, to nie tak – westchnąłem.- Po prostu... nie jestem pewien, czy... Nie chcę zabrzmieć niegrzecznie...  
–    Wyduś to z siebie, Kuroko.  
–    Co się stało z twoją osobowością?- zapytałem, patrząc na niego.- Wydajesz się być Akashim-Akashim, jednak twoje oczy i to, że nazwałeś mnie „Tetsuya”...  
–    Lubię twoje imię, podoba mi się – powiedział.- A co do osobowości... z czasem zlały się w jedną całość. Ale nie obawiaj się, więcej we mnie tego starego Akashiego.  
–    Zaraz, jak to zwykłeś je nazywać?  
–    Porozmawiamy o tym przy jedzeniu, co ty na to? Wybacz, ale nie jadłem nic od południa.  
–    Och, dobrze. W takim razie chodźmy.   
    Trochę dziwnie się czułem, kiedy Akashi otwierał przede mną wszystkie drzwi, jednak nie oponowałem. To on był tutaj większym dżentelmenem ode mnie. Cieszyłem się, że nie musiałem wsiadać do żadnego luksusowego samochodu, bo, jak się okazało, restauracja do której szliśmy była całkiem niedaleko. No i spacer na świeżym powietrzu wyrwał ze mnie resztki stresu.  
–    Nie miałem pojęcia, że to Akashi-kun jest właścicielem tej firmy – przyznałem, kiedy szliśmy niespiesznie ulicą.  
–    Początkowo miałem pracować w firmie ojca, ale byłoby to dosyć kłopotliwe. Pracownicy patrzyliby na mnie bez szacunku, mając świadomość, że uzyskałem wysokie stanowisko przez więzi łączące mnie z ojcem. Wolałem założyć własną firmę.   
–    Czy twój tata ci w tym pomógł?  
–    Chciał, ale odmówiłem. Wykorzystałem oszczędności mojej matki, która zostawiła mi je po sobie wraz ze spadkiem. Jeszcze dziesięć lat temu firma była niewielka, ale sam widzisz, jak się rozrosła.- Odwrócił się, wskazują ruchem głowy czternastopiętrowy budynek, który pozostawiliśmy za sobą.- Dziwne, że nie słyszałeś. Pisali o niej w gazetach.  
–    No cóż... w gazetach czytałem tylko ogłoszenia pracy...- przyznałem niechętnie.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko i wskazał dłonią na restaurację, do której się zbliżaliśmy.  
–    Jadam tutaj od czasu do czasu, bo mają naprawdę pyszne jedzenie.  
    Weszliśmy do środka, ja oczywiście przodem. Znaleźliśmy się w przytulnie urządzonym wnętrzu wypełnionym niewielkim tłumem. Wszędzie roznosiła się smakowita mieszanka zapachów różnych potraw, od której zaczynało mi burczeć w brzuchu. Miałem nadzieję, że zjedzenie czegoś nie będzie złym pomysłem, skoro nie tak dawno zwróciłem lunch. Mój żołądek wręcz błagał o solidną dawkę posiłku.  
    Zdjęliśmy buty w przejściu, nim usiedliśmy na miękkich poduszkach przy stoliku. Każdy oddzielony był ozdobnym parawanem, co nadawało odrobiny prywatności, choć nie zmniejszało hałasu.   
–    Proponuję uczcić nasze spotkanie po latach butelką sake – powiedział Akashi, otwierając menu leżące na stoliku.- Przy okazji trochę się też rozluźnisz.  
–    Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wolałbym za bardzo nie przesadzać.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Mam kiepską głowę jeśli chodzi o alkohol.  
–    Tak też myślałem.  
    Kiedy złożyliśmy zamówienie, w końcu mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą. Zdobyłem pracę, nawet jeśli nie do końca mi się podobało, to że moim szefem jest dawny znajomy, ale przecież koniec końców nie będę go znowuż widywał tak często. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że mam okazję odnowić kontakt z Akashim, w końcu zawsze go lubiłem, jednak z drugiej strony trochę się tego obawiałem przez wzgląd na jego dawne wyznanie.  
    Akashi Seijuurou wyznał mi miłość w czasach gimnazjum. Choć od tamtego dnia minęło jakieś czternaście lat, to wciąż pamiętałem każde jego słowo, każdy jego gest. Nigdy nie zapomniałem wyrazu jego twarzy i tego spokojnego uśmiechu, tej miny mówiącej „Niczego nie oczekuję”. Opuściliśmy mój rodzinny park i rozeszliśmy się w przeciwne strony, jednak ja długo jeszcze wpatrywałem się w jego plecy.  
    Nie obejrzał się ani razu.  
    Oczywiście, gdyby się obejrzał, to i tak niczego by nie zmieniło. Nie byłem w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczuć, dla mnie było to po prostu zwykłe koleżeństwo. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu czekałem, aż to zrobi i nie odszedłem, dopóki nie zniknął mi z oczu.  
    Długo nie byłem w stanie się po tym pozbierać, wciąż dręcząc się pytaniami i myślami. Nie mogłem jednak o nic go zapytać, ponieważ Akashi, tak jak zapowiedział, zachowywał się wobec mnie jak zwykły kolega. Nigdy nie zawieszał na mnie wzroku zbyt długo, nigdy nie okazał po sobie, że jest mną zainteresowany inaczej niż jako kapitan drużyny, podczas gdy ja niemal nie spuszczałem go z oka. Nie unikał mojego towarzystwa, nie uciekał ode mnie wzrokiem, nie ignorował, zwyczajnie ze mną rozmawiał.   
    Było dokładnie tak, jakby nigdy nie powiedział mi, że się we mnie zakochał.  
–    Mam coś na twarzy?  
–    Eh? Nie, dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Bo wpatrujesz się we mnie – westchnął Akashi.  
–    Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.  
–    Przez ciebie się zawstydziłem, Kuroko.  
–    E-eh? P-przepraszam, Akashi-kun...  
–    Już dobrze, nie przepraszaj. To był tylko żart. O czym tak myślałeś?  
–    O niczym ważnym.  
–    Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że to nie to samo, co myślałem ja, ponieważ dla mnie to było bardzo ważne. Jeśli myślałeś właśnie o tym, to mogłoby mnie zaboleć, skoro uważasz to za mało ważne.  
–    Przepraszam, to normalne, że próbowałem ukryć te myśli...- burknąłem, czując na twarzy rumieńce.  
–    Niepotrzebnie, skoro i tak czytam z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi, prawda? Spokojnie, Kuroko, przecież nie mam zamiaru wykorzystywać cię seksualnie, skoro jesteś moim pracownikiem i wiem, że zależy ci na stałej pracy.   
–    O tym akurat nie myślałem.  
–    Wiem. Ja o tym myślałem.  
    Zamarłem w bezruchu, wpatrując się w niego niepewnie. Czy on mówił poważnie?!  
–    Przepraszam, że musieli panowie czekać, o to panów zamówienie!- powiedziała kelnerka, która zjawiła się nagle tuż obok, kładąc przed nami tacki z posiłkiem.  
–    Dziękujemy – powiedział Akashi.- Smacznego.  
–    Smacznego – mruknąłem, patrząc smętnie na zestaw, który zamówiłem. Byłem tu po raz pierwszy, więc wziąłem taki sam, jak Akashi: miseczka ryżu, zupa miso, takoyaki i okonomiyaki, do tego wszystkiego zielona herbata oraz czarka na sake, którą postawiła na środku stołu kelnerka.  
    Westchnąłem, zabierając się do jedzenia i patrząc uważnie na mojego towarzysza, który również jadł swój posiłek w milczeniu. Czekałem aż podniesie głowę i nawiąże ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, dla pewności wołając go w myślach.  
–    Wracając do naszej rozmowy w biurze – odezwał się w końcu, wycierając usta serwetką.- Pytałeś o moje osobowości. Bokushi i Oreshi. Tak jak wspominałem, więcej we mnie tego pierwszego. Nie pamiętam już kiedy się ze sobą połączyły, ale to nie tak, że wyszło mi to na dobre czy na złe. Mam wrażenie, że jestem po prostu sobą, w całości i zupełnie.  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    A jak jest z tobą, Kuroko? Wydaje mi się, że nic się nie zmieniłeś.  
–    Możliwe.- Skinąłem głową.- Jakoś nie zauważyłem w sobie szczególnych zmian odkąd skończyłem liceum, nie licząc starzejącego się ciała. No i trochę przeszedłem, kiedy zdechł Nigou.  
–    Twój pies Nigou?- Akashi spojrzał na mnie łagodnie.- Kiedy to się stało?  
–    Dwa lata temu – odparłem.- Nosówka nerwowa. Nie było ratunku.  
–    Przykro mi – powiedział cicho Seijuurou, na krótki moment chwytając moją dłoń.- Pewnie bardzo to przeżyłeś.  
–    Jakoś minęło.- Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.- Ale postanowiłem nie przygarniać już żadnego pieska. Właścicielka mieszkania, które wynajmuję i tak nie pozwala na trzymanie w nim zwierząt.  
–    Mieszkasz sam?- zagadnął Akashi, próbując okonomiyaki.  
–    Tak. To niewielkie mieszkanie. Kuchnia, łazienka i sypialnia, która służy mi jednocześnie za salon. Mieszkam tam od roku. To dość spokojna okolica, na całe szczęście, choć jestem zmuszony dojeżdżać do pracy metrem.  
–    Sam nie mam blisko do firmy, odkąd wyprowadziłem się od ojca.  
–    Gdzie teraz mieszkasz, Akashi-kun?  
–    W Shibuya, w Harajuku*.  
–    Hmm. Wyobrażam sobie twoje mieszkanie jako bogato urządzony apartament – przyznałem z lekkim uśmiechem.  
–    Zaskoczę cię więc. To tradycyjny japoński dom.  
–    Eh? Naprawdę?  
–    Nie bądź taki zdziwiony. Sam przecież mówiłeś, że tradycyjność do mnie pasuje.  
–    Owszem, ale to było w gimnazjum. Teraz, jako biznesmen, pasuje do ciebie apartament.  
–    Czy wobec tego mam się przeprowadzić?- zapytał z uśmiechem Akashi.  
–    Nie – odparłem, również się uśmiechając.- Czy to oznacza, że chodzisz również w kimonie?  
–    Tylko na festyny, w towarzystwie Shintarou.  
–    Shintarou? Masz na myśli Midorimę-kun? Więc utrzymujesz kontakt z naszymi starymi znajomymi?  
–    Owszem. Rodzice Shintarou są dość tradycyjni, zawsze chodzą na festyny i zapraszają mnie do towarzystwa. Z Ryoutą również się spotykam od czasu do czasu, o ile jego zaproszenie nie dotyczy jakiegoś przyjęcia, podobnie jest z Atsushim, choć on zdecydowanie rzadziej się odzywa. Ma żonę i trzy córki, a co za tym idzie pełne ręce roboty.  
–    To fantastycznie – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.- Aomine-kun i Kagami-kun również mają już dzieci. A jak jest z tobą, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nie mam – odparł krótko.  
–    To tak jak ja – mruknąłem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba zadałem niewłaściwe pytanie.   
    Skończyliśmy swoje posiłki, kelnerka zabrała tace. Teraz została nam tylko butelka sake i dwie czarki. Akashi otworzył ją, rozlewając do naczynek alkohol, po czym uniósł swoją czarkę.  
–    No to za nasze niespodziewane spotkanie po latach, mój nowy pracowniku – powiedział.  
–    Zdrowie, szefie – odparłem ze słabym uśmiechem.  
    Napiliśmy się. Poczułem, jak po moim gardle spływa przyjemne ciepło, sunąc w dół przełyku aż do żołądka. Westchnąłem cicho, spoglądając na Akashiego, który wyglądał przez okno. Dawno nie piłem sake, zwłaszcza w czyimś towarzystwie.  
–    Więc... przez te dziesięć lat prowadziłeś firmę, tak?- zapytałem.- Co jeszcze się u ciebie zmieniło, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nic szczególnego – odpowiedział, odwracając się do mnie.- Moje stosunki z ojcem nie uległy zmianie, jedynie jeszcze bardziej ograniczyliśmy kontakt. Zostałem ojcem chrzestnym jednego z trzech rozpieszczonych, aczkolwiek słodkich synów Hayamy Kotarou, myślę, że go pamiętasz. To ten bardzo energiczny chłopak z mojego liceum.  
–    Pamiętam.- Uśmiechnąłem się.- To miło, że cię o to poprosił.  
–    Byłoby miło, gdyby poprosił – westchnął Akashi.- Ale on przyszedł do mnie z Kentarou w ramionach, wcisnął mi go na ręce i powiedział do niego „Przywitaj się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnych, Ken-chan”. Właściwie to miałem zamiar od razu odmówić, ale Kentarou rzeczywiście ścisnął mój palec i... tak jakby skradł moje serce – dokończył z westchnieniem Akashi, zamykając na moment oczy i lekko się uśmiechając.  
–    To naprawdę słodkie – powiedziałem.- Sam jestem podwójnym, więc chyba wiem o czym mówisz.  
–    A więc na pewno Kagami i Aomine – stwierdził Seijuurou, dolewając nam trunku.   
–    Zgadza się.- Skinąłem głową.- Wiem, że uważałeś Aomine-kun za hałaśliwą i energiczną osobę, ale wierz mi, jego syna nie chcesz poznać. Wystarczy, że tylko się ze mną przywita, a już jestem wykończony.  
    Seijuurou, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, roześmiał się lekko. Do tej pory nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem jego śmiechu, dlatego to było naprawdę coś. Przez dłuższą chwilę gapiłem się na niego bez słowa, dopóki nie uspokoił się i znów nie dolał nam sake.  
–    Cieszę się, że Kotarou odziedziczył osobowość po matce – powiedział.- To spokojne dziecko, woli spędzić czas na moich kolanach, słuchając bajek, niż biegać po podwórku i deptać kwiaty.  
–    Ile ma lat?  
–    W tym roku skończył sześć.  
–    To tak jak Yasuo, syn Aomine-kun – powiedziałem.- Dzieci potrafią być słodkie, tylko rzadko im to wychodzi.  
–    Najczęściej kiedy śpią, owszem. A jak jest z tobą, Kuroko? Nie chcesz mieć własnych, czy nie spotkałeś kobiety, z którą chciałbyś je mieć?  
–    Pół na pół – westchnąłem.- Kobiety raczej długo ze mną nie wytrzymywały. Irytowało je, że ciągle tracą mnie z oczu, albo że jestem zbyt spokojny i nudny. Nic nie poradzę.- Wypiłem duszkiem kolejną czarkę.- A ty, Akashi-kun?  
–    Nie interesują mnie kobiety – odparł spokojnie.  
–    Aha...- mruknąłem, rumieniąc się lekko.  
–    Z żadną nawet nie próbowałem – ciągnął dalej.  
–    Więc też jesteś...- urwałem natychmiast.- Przepraszam, to zbyt osobiste pytanie...  
–    Nie jestem, Tetsuya – powiedział Akashi, bawiąc się swoją czarką.- Sypiałem z Shintarou i Ryoutą.  
–    P-proszę?- bąknąłem, czując jakby moje serce miało zaraz rozerwać klatkę piersiową.  
–    W przypadku Kise nie ma się co dziwić – powiedział z uśmiechem.- To normalne, że kogoś tak popularnego jak on zaczęła nudzić rutyna. Można powiedzieć, że to ja poszerzyłem jego orientację.  
–    Więc... jest biseksualny?  
–    Teraz tak. Zaproponowałem mu jedną noc, ale całkiem mu się spodobało, więc od czasu do czasu do mnie wpadał. Z Shintarou to było co innego. Można powiedzieć, że był moim chłopakiem. Od czasów liceum, przez osiem lat. Później się zakochał i poprosił o rękę swoją obecną żonę. Też planują dziecko.  
–    Nie wiedziałem, że ty... znaczy, nie zauważyłem, mimo że widywaliśmy się w liceum...  
–    Oczywiście, bo starałem się to ukrywać – wyjaśniłem.  
–    Musiało ci być ciężko po rozstaniu.  
–    Nie, dlaczego?- zdziwił się.- Przecież nic do niego nie czułem.  
–    Nie?  
–    Nie.  
–    Więc dlaczego...  
–    Z nim sypiałem?- dokończył za mnie.- Cóż... To wyszło zupełnie przypadkowo, po prostu pewnego dnia zaczęliśmy się całować... tak, całować.- Uśmiechnął się.- Nie od razu wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Później to się zaczęło ciągnąć, ale jakoś żaden z nas nie miał ochoty tego przerywać. Ani ja ani on nie radziliśmy sobie z kobietami. Nie jest mi żal, że nie jesteśmy już razem, właściwie to cieszę się jego szczęściem.   
    Podparłem policzek dłonią, wbijając wzrok w swoją pustą czarkę. Trochę kręciło mi się w głowie, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.  
    Nie czułem się obrzydzony czy zniechęcony świadomością, że Akashi sypiał z mężczyznami – w dodatku z dobrze mi znanymi osobami. Ale nic dziwnego, że mnie to zaskoczyło, nie spodziewałem się, że Seijuurou jest po prostu... gejem.  
–    Chcesz wracać do domu?- zapytał cicho Akashi.- Rozumiem, że moje towarzystwo może być dla ciebie kłopotliwe.  
–    Nie, nie jest – westchnąłem.- Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, to wszystko. To nie są negatywne uczucia.  
–    Kuroko, nie chcę, żeby zaszły między nami jakieś nieporozumienia, czy niedopowiedzenia – powiedział z powagą Akashi.- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie czas niczego nie zmienił. Nieważne, że minęło dziesięć lat w ciągu których cię nie widziałem. I nieważne, czy minie kolejne dziesięć, dwadzieścia, czy pięćdziesiąt. Nic nie zmieni moich uczuć do ciebie.  
–    Co?- bąknąłem, unosząc głowę i patrząc na niego.- Akashi, czy ty...  
–    Nadal cię kocham – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie.  
    Wpatrywałem się w niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, wytrzeszczając oczy. Nie, to niemożliwe. To po prostu niemożliwe. Minęło dziesięć lat odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy i trzynaście odkąd mieliśmy okazję spędzić ze sobą czas dłuższy niż kilka godzin. Akashi miał romans z Midorimą i Kise, myślałem więc, że przestał o mnie myśleć, że zapomniał. Jak to więc możliwe, że...?  
–    Czy to żart?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Nie, skąd – odparł spokojnie.- Powiedziałem ci to czternaście lat temu i powiem raz jeszcze: nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Jeśli coś mówię, to jestem pewien swoich racji. I, jeśli tylko chcesz, tym razem mogę udowodnić, że cię kocham. Nie będę się już wstydził.   
–    Dziesięć lat to bardzo dużo czasu, Akashi-kun, miałeś już kogoś, powinieneś...  
–    Nikogo nie miałem – przerwał mi, upijając łyk sake.- Nigdy nikogo nie pokochałem. Prócz ciebie, rzecz jasna. Może właśnie to uczucie powstrzymywało mnie od zakochania się w kimś innym, a może zwyczajnie sam tego nie chciałem? Nie wiem, nie potrafię jeszcze zrozumieć sam siebie. Ale wiem, czym było to uczucie, kiedy dzisiaj w biurze zobaczyłem sprawozdanie na twój temat. Kiedy przeczytałem twoje imię i nazwisko. To była czysta euforia. Radość i podniecenie, że znów zjawiłeś się w moim życiu. Przypadek czy głupie zrządzenie losu, to nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że wróciłeś. Ale spokojnie – powiedział, wzdychając lekko.- Nadal niczego nie oczekuję, Kuroko. Wszystko będzie jak dawniej, wszystko jest jak dawniej. Nie musisz niczego się obawiać, po prostu wykonuj swoją pracę i zajmuj się własnym życiem.  
    Akashi dolał sobie sake i od razu wypił ją duszkiem. Był spokojny, zupełnie jakby cała ta sytuacja w ogóle go nie ruszała. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego. Nie potrafiłem go zrozumieć, chociaż starałem się z całych sił.   
    Westchnąłem ciężko, przecierając pięściami delikatnie piekące oczy.  
–    Chyba wypiłem za dużo – mruknąłem.  
–    Rzeczywiście masz słabą głowę – powiedział Akashi.- Nie zostało dużo. Pozwól, że dokończę.  
    Oparłem czoło o swoje dłonie, rozmazujący się wzrok wbijając w stolik. Znów zaczęły mnie dręczyć te same myśli, co czternaście lat temu. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek o nich zapomniałem, zawsze wracałem myślami do tamtego dnia, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie wytłumaczyłem Akashiemu, dlaczego go odrzucam. On sam dobrze wiedział, że powodem było to, iż obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, choć sam wolałem mu o tym powiedzieć. Faktem jednak było, że kiedyś zastanawiałem się, czy ta sama płeć rzeczywiście ma tak wielkie znaczenie w miłości. Ale, ponieważ nie miałem już wówczas kontaktu z Akashim, szybko przestałem o tym myśleć.  
    Teraz, siedząc w restauracji z mężczyzną, który przez czternaście lat nie przestał mnie kochać, znów wróciłem do tamtych rozważań.   
    Nigdy się tak naprawdę nie zakochałem. Nie ciągnęło mnie specjalnie do romansów, traktowałem kobiety z należytym szacunkiem ale żadną nigdy  nie interesowałem się tak bardzo, bym bez przerwy o niej myślał. Owszem, miałem kilka dziewczyn, z oczywistego powodu – czasem czułem się samotny – ale nigdy nie byłem z żadną na tyle długo, by chociaż przejść do etapu intensywniejszych pieszczot.  
    Jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn, nigdy nie zwracałem na nich uwagi, nie w sensie miłosnym. Choć fakt faktem, że gdybym miał zamienić „lubienie” na „kochanie”, to moją pierwszą miłością byłby Aomine. W końcu to dzięki niemu nadal mogłem cieszyć się koszykówką, to on najbardziej mnie podbudowywał w chwilach załamania. Kagami również był dla mnie zdecydowanie ważną osobą. Ale Akashi...? Czy byłbym w stanie go pokochać? Czy byłbym na tyle odważny aby podjąć próbę bycia jego... chłopakiem? Partnerem? Z jednej strony potrafię to sobie wyobrazić, Akashi zawsze zachowywał się wobec mnie jak dżentelmen. To nie tak, że traktował mnie jak dziewczynę, raczej jak coś...  
    Coś bardzo cennego.  
–    Tetsuya...- Akashi westchnął cicho.- Skończyłem. Możemy się zbierać.  
    Ubrał swój płaszcz i przysunął się do mnie, pomagając mi ubrać kurtkę. Robiąc to, w pewnym momencie nachylił się nade mną i szepnął mi do ucha:  
–    Przepraszam. Nie płacz już, proszę.  
    Dopiero w tamtej chwili zorientowałem się, że po moich policzkach rzeczywiście spływają słone krople. Otarłem je szybko, zawstydzony, pociągając nosem. Akashi założył buty i skierował się do baru, po drodze wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza portfel. Później będę musiał oddać mu pieniądze.  
    Wyszliśmy razem na zewnątrz. Zrobiło się już niemal zupełnie ciemno, ponad ulicznymi latarniami rozciągało się granatowe niebo ozdobione kilkoma jaśniejącymi punktami.   
–    Zadzwoniłem już po taksówkę – powiedział Akashi, kładąc dłoń na moich plecach.- Już lepiej? Oddychaj spokojnie, głęboko...  
–    Akashi-kun, nie jestem w ciąży – westchnąłem.  
    Seijuurou odwrócił szybko głowę, zapewne po to, bym nie zobaczył jego uśmiechu. No cóż, za późno, zresztą i tak słyszałem jego ciche parsknięcie, a trzęsące się nieznacznie ramiona nie mogły mnie oszukać. Wywróciłem oczami, opierając się o jego ramię i przytrzymując jego płaszcza, kiedy nogi zaczęły mi się niebezpiecznie chwiać.   
–    Chyba trochę przesadziłem z tą szczerością – powiedział Akashi.- Czy poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli powiem, że to był żart?  
–    Nie, zdenerwuję się – mruknąłem.  
–    Dobrze. Nie chcę, żeby Tetsuya się denerwował. Zbiera ci się na wymioty?  
–    Jeszcze nie...  
–    Taksówka przyjechała, chodźmy.  
    Poczłapałem za nim, trzymając się go kurczowo. Akashi stwierdził, że lepiej będzie najpierw odwieźć mnie, dlatego podałem kierowcy swój adres i zasłoniłem usta dłonią na wypadek, gdybym nagle chciał zwymiotować. Sam nie wiem dlaczego uważałem to za „ochronę”, ale tak po prostu czułem się bezpieczniej.  
    Dojechanie zajęło nam około dwudziestu pięciu minut, jednak w tym czasie ani trochę mi się nie polepszyło. Nie potrafiłem oponować, kiedy Akashi wysiadł za mną i zarzucił sobie przez szyję moje ramię. Właściwie to byłem mu wdzięczny, że pomaga mi dotrzeć do własnego mieszkania.  
–    Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie zabiorę cię na żaden alkohol – powiedział, wprowadzając mnie do salono-sypialni i sadzając na futonie, którego nie zdążyłem rano schować.  
–    Dziękuję – westchnąłem, ściągając z siebie marynarkę i rozwiązując krawat.  
–    Masz duszności? Otworzyć okno?  
–    Nie, nie trzeba. Dziękuję, wracaj do siebie, Akashi-kun.  
    Seijuurou w odpowiedzi ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i wyszedł na korytarz, wieszając go na wieszaku przy drzwiach. Następnie skierował się do kuchni i mogłem już jedynie domyślać się po dochodzących stamtąd dźwiękach, że nastawia wodę na herbatę.  
–    Nie musisz się mną opiekować – mruknąłem.  
–    Czujesz się na siłach, żeby się wykąpać?- zapytał, stając w progu i opierając się o futrynę.   
–    Jasne, czuj się jak u siebie.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Dam radę. Muszę, bo śmierdzę.  
–    Przygotuję wodę – zaoferował, natychmiast znikając w łazience.  
    Westchnąłem ciężko, opadając bezradnie na futon. Wyglądało na to, że się go nie pozbędę. Choć właściwie to nie miałem nic przeciwko jego obecności. Do tej pory mieszkałem zupełnie sam, w ciszy, dlatego znane mi dźwięki rozbrzmiewające z cudzej ręki w jakiś sposób wydawały mi się przyjemne dla ucha.  
    Zamknąłem powoli oczy, czując, że robię się senny. Alkohol trochę mnie otumanił, jednak nadal potrafiłem trzeźwo myśleć i odbierać wszystkie bodźce.   
–    Może chociaż się przebierzesz?- zapytał cicho Seijuurou. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że kucnął obok mnie. Zdjął swoją marynarkę i krawat, rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszuli.  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął, sam nie wiedząc za co przepraszam.- Piżama jest na fotelu, obok telewizora...  
    Akashi podszedł tam i po chwili wrócił z moją piżamą. Usiadłem na futonie i zacząłem mozolnie rozpinać guziki swojej koszulki, kiedy nagle Seijuurou przysunął się i zaczął robić to za mnie.  
–    A-Akashi-kun, przestań...- bąknąłem, rumieniąc się.  
–    Pozbawisz mnie tej przyjemności?- zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak szybko spoważniał.- Jesteś pijany, Kuroko. Nie ma tu żadnego podtekstu, po prostu chcę ci pomóc, bo inaczej zajmie ci to godzinę, nim choćby trafisz w guzik.  
–    Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest – burknąłem, pozwalając jednak, by dokończył.  
    Naprawdę głupio się czułem, kiedy mnie rozbierał. Gdy jego ciepłe dłonie przypadkiem muskały moją nagą skórę, czułem przechodzący wzdłuż pleców nerwowy dreszcz. Przygryzłem wargę, starając się nie westchnąć, by nie pomyślał, że to mi się podoba.  
–    Spodnie, ja... ja sam...- zacząłem, ale on już zabrał się za rozpinanie paska i rozporka. Opadłem na futon, podpierając się jednak łokciami i uniosłem biodra, kiedy zsuwał ze mnie spodnie. Szybko, byle szybko i zaraz będzie po wszystkim...  
–    Nie zmienisz bielizny?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Na miłość boską, Akashi-kun!- jęknąłem zażenowany, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
    Drań zaśmiał się cicho, po czym zaczął zakładać mi spodnie od piżamy. Znów podniosłem się, by poradzić sobie także z górą. Spoglądałem niepewnie na Akashiego, zastanawiając się, czym tak naprawdę była obecna chwila.  
–    Akashi-kun?  
–    Tak?  
–    Czy ty... czy ja ci się podobam?  
–    Masz na myśli twój wygląd?  
–    Mhm...  
–    Tak, Tetsuya. Podobasz mi się. Jesteś w moim typie.  
–    W twoim...? Jaki jest twój typ?  
–    Niski, blady, duże błękitne oczy, błękitne włosy, spokojny i mało widoczny...  
–    Ok, zrozumiałem – mruknąłem, czerwieniąc się.- Uhm... To... Kiedy teraz na mnie patrzyłeś... o czym myślałeś?  
–    Pytasz niezobowiązująco, czy moja odpowiedź ma doprowadzić do pewnych działań?  
–    Pewnych działań?- Spojrzałem na niego odrobinę rozkojarzony.  
–    Jesteś pijany, więc może dasz się uwieść?  
–    Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego.  
–    Tak sądzisz? Skąd ta pewność?  
–    Bo mnie kochasz.  
    Akashi zamrugał, patrząc na mnie zaskoczony, a potem westchnął z uśmiechem.  
–    To okrutne, że tak to wykorzystujesz. Tak się składa, że mam zamiar pocałować cię gdy tylko zaśniesz. Nie będziesz tego świadomy, więc to nic złego, prawda? I wilk syty i owca cała. No, mniej więcej.  
–    Pocałunek... to chyba nic złego – westchnąłem, czując na twarzy silne rumieńce.  
–    Tak uważasz?  
–    Jak będę nieprzytomny.  
–    To żadna przyjemność.  
–    Więc dlaczego masz zamiar to zrobić?  
–    Bo inaczej mi na to nie pozwolisz.  
–    A jeśli pozwolę?  
–    Jeśli pozwolisz... to narobisz mi nadziei. Chcesz, żebym znów skończył ze złamanym sercem?  
–    Nie... ale... jeśli założymy, że chciałbym spróbować... no, wiesz... być z Akashi-kun... czy to będzie złe? Czy to... zrani cię?  
–    A mogę wiedzieć skąd to pytanie?  
–    Tak tylko rozmyślałem.  
–    Ledwie się spotkaliśmy a ty już wpadłeś na taki pomysł?  
–    Nie traktuj mnie w ten sposób!- krzyknąłem, oburzony.- Chyba nie myślisz, że przez te dziesięć lat w ogóle o tobie nie myślałem?! Odkąd tylko wyznałeś mi miłość wciąż zastanawiałem się nad wieloma opcjami! To nie tak, że chciałem zrywać z tobą kontakt! Pod koniec gimnazjum bardzo się zmieniłeś i myślałem, że to moja wina... obwiniałem się o to, chciałem cię przeprosić i wszystko wytłumaczyć, chciałem, żebyś... żebyś wrócił do dawnego siebie... Ale nie miałem odwagi z tobą porozmawiać. Bałem się poruszyć tamten temat, bo byłeś już kimś kompletnie innym... a kiedy w trakcie naszego meczu w czasie finałów w końcu wróciłeś, myślałem, że oszaleję z radości. Dalsza rozgrywka przeciwko tobie była już czystą przyjemnością, wiedziałem, że będę cieszył się nawet jeśli Seirin przegra... ja... myślałem wtedy, że to może nawet miłość, ale wciąż miałem wątpliwości... więc tak to zostawiłem... a potem zadręczałem się przez długie lata, że powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać, powinienem był powiedzieć ci, że nawet jeśli cię nie kocham, nawet jeśli to nie jest to, czym ty darzysz mnie, to wciąż chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić, bo... bo w gruncie rzeczy zawsze byłeś kimś ważnym, zawsze stałeś po mojej stronie...- jęknąłem cicho, drżącą dłonią wycierając mokre od łez policzki.  
–    Tetsuya.  
–    Mm...tak?  
–    Przepraszam, ale... w tej chwili naprawdę bardzo chcę cię pocałować. Czy mogę?  
–    N-nie...! Nie zasłużyłeś!  
–    Obawiam się, że zrobię to nawet jeśli będziesz protestował.  
–    To... to po co pytasz?  
–    Żebyś lepiej się czuł, kiedy przestanę.  
    Uniosłem głowę, wciąż pociągając nosem i patrząc na niego niepewnie. Jego mina była poważna, w oczach widziałem wyczekiwanie. Przesunąłem wzrok na jego usta, nieco uspokojony. I, choć zbliżały się do mnie bardzo powoli, nie wykorzystałem tego, by zaprotestować.   
    Jego wargi były miękkie i przyjemnie chłodne w dotyku. Właściwie to zaskoczyło mnie, jak bardzo podobało mi się to uczucie, kiedy stykały się z moimi. Język Akashiego, który po chwili wsunął w moje usta był ciepły i wilgotny, sprawił, że sam odpowiedziałem na pocałunek, łącząc z nim swój własny. Wśród ciszy panującej w mieszkaniu usłyszałem ciche odgłosy tej delikatnej pieszczoty. Seijuurou był tak niewyobrażalnie blisko mnie, że aż czułem ciepło jego ciała, miałem wrażenie, że dochodzi do mnie nawet bicie jego serca.   
    Sam przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej, marszcząc lekko brwi, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego to ja staję się w tym momencie taki zachłanny, dlaczego to ja bardziej pożądam tego pocałunku, dotyku tych miękkich, chłodnych warg, ciepłego języka i tych słodkich odgłosów.  
    Poczułem dłoń Akashiego na moim udzie. Powoli przesunęła się na pośladek, jednak tam zatrzymała, nie ruszyła dalej. Nie ściskał go, po prostu trzymał na nim rękę, jakby chciał zatrzymać mnie, gdybym chciał nagle uciec.  
    Ale ja nie chciałem.  
    I przerażało mnie to.  
    Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, przez chwilę nie mogłem złapać tchu. Wciąż stykaliśmy się nosami, bardzo blisko siebie, spoglądając w swoje oczy z równie wielkim zaskoczeniem.  
–    Zastanawiam się...- zaczął cicho Akashi.- Kiedy zadzwoni mój budzik...?  
–    Uhm...- Zarumieniłem się mocno, przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę.- I... i jak się teraz czujesz, Akashi-kun?  
–    Wspaniale – odparł.- Choć jednocześnie trochę niepewnie. Stoję na kruchym lodzie, prawda?  
–    Ty...- Zerknąłem nerwowo na wypukłość jego spodni.  
–    Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział.- Jeśli zrobimy cokolwiek więcej, już się nie zatrzymam.  
–    I tak nie dałbym ci się pierwszej nocy – burknąłem.- N-nie myśl sobie...  
    Moje serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy Akashi znów pochylił się nade mną. Jednak nie pocałował mnie.  
    To ja pocałowałem jego.  
    Nie wiem co mną kierowało, po prostu kiedy znalazł się jeszcze bliżej mnie, automatycznie sięgnąłem po jego usta, łaknąc tych czułych, delikatnych pocałunków. Tym razem jednak dostałem zupełnie inne – zachłanne i namiętne, pożerające mnie całego, wysysające moją duszę.  
    Upadliśmy na futon, całując się wręcz dziko, plącząc ze sobą nasze ręce. Objąłem swoimi Akashiego za szyję, podczas gdy on pospiesznie rozpinał guziki swojej koszuli. Nie przestawał błądzić językiem w moich ustach, walcząc z moim własnym, przygryzając moją wargę. Poczułem, że również zaczynam się podniecać, cała przyjemność rozchodząca się po moim ciele kumulowała się w kroczu.   
    Chciałem zrzucić winę na alkohol. Naprawdę chciałem. Ale problemem było to, że już po pierwszym pocałunku zupełnie wytrzeźwiałem. Oszukiwanie samego siebie nie miało najmniejszego sensu.  
–    Chcę cię dotknąć, Kuroko – szepnął gorączkowo Akashi.- Czy mogę?  
–    Mm...mm...- Skinąłem tylko głową w odpowiedzi, bojąc się, że jeśli otworzę usta to zamiast słów wydobędzie się z nich przeciągły jęk.  
    Seijuurou znów pocałował mnie, jego ciepła dłoń zanurzyła się w spodniach mojej piżamy i w bokserkach, dotykając ostrożnie najwrażliwszej części ciała. Akashi sapnął lekko, odrywając się ode mnie, podniósł na moment by zsunąć ze mnie ubrania i rozpiąć własny rozporek. Po chwili również i jego spodnie zostały opuszczone, a on wyjął z bielizny swojego członka. Patrzyłem na niego dość nerwowo i z lekkim przestrachem.   
    Akashi, jakby zirytowany, pospiesznie ściągnął spodnie i bokserki, najwyraźniej było mu bardzo niewygodnie. Zostawił na sobie jedynie rozpiętą koszulę, po czym znów ułożył się na mnie, natychmiast całując.  
    Nasze członki ocierały się o siebie, oba w zwodzie i rozgrzane. Przerażało mnie t, jak bardzo pragnąłem doprowadzić to do końca, jak bardzo chciałem, żebyśmy obaj zaspokoili tę żądzę, to pożądanie, które nagle nami zawładnęło.   
    Poczułem, że Seijuurou chwycił obie męskości i zaczął poruszać wzdłuż nich dłonią. Jęknąłem, dość intensywnie odczuwając tę pieszczotę. Wygiąłem kręgosłup, łapczywie zaczerpując powietrza a następnie równie zachłannie wpijając się w usta Akashiego.  
    Byłem bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy siłą się ode mnie oderwał, jednak przestałem o tym myśleć, gdy zaczął całować moją klatkę piersiową. To było uczucie nie do opisania. Gorące, wilgotne ślady które zostawiały jego wargi paliły moją skórę. Kiedy zaczął ssać i lizać moje sutki, czułem już, że jestem na skraju. Ale najgorsza była ta ostatnia część – gdy jego usta powędrowały do mojego krocza i pochłonęły niemal od razu całego mojego penisa.  
    Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, tłumiąc krzyk. To było tak nagle, że niemal natychmiast doszedłem. Udało mi się jednak powstrzymać, zagryzając mocno dolną wargę. Teraz już tylko sapałem i jęczałem cicho, kiedy gorący język Akashiego ssał mojego członka wprawnymi ruchami.  
    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś dotykał mnie w tym miejscu. I trochę żałowałem, że tak długo wzbraniałem się przed tymi pieszczotami.  
–    Akashi-kun...- sapnąłem.- Dość... nie wytrzymam... nie potrafię... błagam, przestań...!  
    Jednak on nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, po prostu dalej ssał mojego penisa, pomagając sobie dłonią, a kiedy ostatecznie doszedłem, nerwowo wbijając się w jego usta i spuszczając w nich, ten z niemal stoickim spokojem przełknął moją spermę.  
    Patrzyłem na niego w niedowierzaniu, kiedy przecierał usta wierzchem dłoni, patrząc na mnie zamglonym spojrzeniem.  
–    Chciałbym więcej – przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem.- Straszny ze mnie zboczeniec, co?  
–    Straszny – potwierdziłem, opadając na futon i próbując się uspokoić.- Uhm... ja... powiesz mi, co mam zrobić?  
–    Słucham?- zapytał, kładąc się obok mnie.  
–    Ty jeszcze nie...  
–    Mną się nie przejmuj – powiedział, całując mnie delikatnie.- Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. To twój pierwszy raz, Kuroko. Nie chcę ci go zabrać tak po prostu.  
–    Ale ja chcę to zrobić – szepnąłem.- Znaczy... n-nie mam na myśli seksu... boję się trochę... a-ale mogę to zrobić tak jak ty... chociaż nie znam się na... robieniu tego ustami... więc, może chociaż r-ręką?  
–    Uhm...- Akashi zagryzł wargę, przesuwając spojrzeniem wzdłuż mojego ciała.- Więc, zróbmy to razem.  
–    Hmm?  
    Seijuurou chwycił delikatnie moją dłoń i pocałował jej wierzch. Następnie wypuścił z płuc drżący oddech i skierował ją na swojego penisa. Chwyciłem go ostrożnie, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Akashi położył swoją dłoń na mojej po czym, patrząc mi w oczy, dał mi znak, byśmy zaczęli.  
    Miałem wrażenie, że spłonę ze wstydu nie dlatego, że właśnie dotykałem jego członka, ale raczej pod wpływem spojrzenia czerwonowłosego. Wydawało mi się, że siła tego spojrzenia przewierca mnie na wylot, sięga do najgłębszych zakamarków dusz. Mogłem przetrwać jedynie dzięki temu że Seijuurou co jakiś czas błądził spojrzeniem po moim ciele.  
    Zupełnie jakby sam widok go podniecał...  
    Akashi sam zaczął poruszać nerwowo biodrami, kiedy zbliżał się do końca. Zamknął oczy, teraz tylko nachylał się ku mnie, raz po raz całując moje usta. To było tak przyjemne, że odruchowo zaciskałem dłoń na jego penisie, jednak nie usłyszałem żadnego jęku protestu. Nic, prócz dźwięków rozkoszy.  
    Kiedy rozległ się cichy, przeciągły jęk, zrozumiałem, że Akashi jest już na skraju. Drgnąłem nerwowo, kiedy poczułem na podbrzuszu ciepły płyn, jednak nie odsunąłem się. Poczekałem aż Seijuurou uspokoi oddech i puści moją dłoń. Dopiero wówczas, po krótkiej chwili, odsunąłem swoją.   
–    Wybacz, Tetsuya, zaraz cię wytrę...  
–    Nie szkodzi – mruknąłem.- To ja przepraszam, przeze mnie prawie straciłeś kontrolę...  
–    Pozwoliłeś mi na to, tak jakby.  
–    Wiem – przyznałem, rumieniąc się mocno.- I mam zamiar wziąć za to odpowiedzialność.  
–    Tetsuya, czy to znaczy, że...?  
–    Nie kocham cię, Akashi-kun – powiedziałem.- Myślę, że to, co do ciebie czuję, to jeszcze nie jest miłość. Ale sądzę, iż jestem na dobrej drodze do zakochania się w tobie.  
–    Taki jestem dobry w pieszczotach?- westchnął żartobliwie.  
–    Przyznaję, że całujesz niesamowicie – zgodziłem się.  
–    To Tetsuya całuje nieziemsko – wymruczał z uśmiechem.- Gdybym nie był tak bardzo wykończony, poprosiłbym o dokładkę.   
–    Myślę, że rano mogę ci kilka zaserwować – powiedziałem ku własnemu zaskoczeniu.  
–    Tetsuya znów mnie podnieca...  
–    Przepraszam, już nic nie mówię.  
–    Kuroko.- Akashi spojrzał na mnie z powagą.- Kocham cię. Będziesz ze mną chodził?  
    Uśmiechnąłem się powoli, znów czując jak licealista, w dodatku bohater jakiejś mangi. Wydawało mi się, jakby te dziesięć lat naszej rozłąki było ledwie kilkoma dniami. Choć i tak mieliśmy mnóstwo do nadrobienia.  
–    Będę, Akashi-kun – szepnąłem.- Proszę, zaopiekuj się mną.  
    Odbudujmy wszystko na nowo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Japoński system adresowy jest dość skomplikowany. Podczas podawania adresu najpierw określa się okręg w mieście (w tym przypadku Shibuya), następnie dzielnicę (w tym przypadku Harajuku), a na koniec kwartał i numer domu.  
  



	3. Tysiąc gwiazd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spojrzenie Midorimy na jego dawny związek z Akashim. [Spin-off]

    Jestem lekarzem.  
    Jako lekarz mam to do siebie, że niczego nie stwierdzam, nie mając pewnych dowodów. Jeśli mój pacjent ma objawy choroby pasujące do znanych mi opisów, mogę stwierdzić u niego zapalenie, grypę, raka. Jeśli nie jestem pewien, mogę go przebadać, wysłać w objęcia potężnych maszyn, które pomogą mi rozwikłać zagadkę jego ciała, odszukać odpowiedzi, a następnie, o ile nie jest za późno, przedsięwziąć odpowiednie kroki by wyleczyć pacjenta.  
    Chciałem wyleczyć także ciebie, Seijuurou.  
    Dzień, w którym zobaczyłem cię we łzach, na zawsze wrył się w moją pamięć. Niczym początkujący rzeźbiarz, śmieszny wręcz amator, wyrzeźbił to wspomnienie z wiecznego kamienia, i choćbym palił go i uderzał nim o najtwardsze skarby tego świata, zniszczyć go nie mogłem.   
    Był ja powietrze. Ciągle obecny w moim życiu, na każdym kroku, w każdej chwili. Nawet jeśli akurat o nim nie myślałem, jeśli nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że mi towarzyszy, to i tak w podświadomości ciągle istniał.  
    Tamtego dnia, trzynaście lat temu, otworzyłeś się przede mną. Powiedziałeś, że skoro już jestem świadkiem chwil twojej słabości, to jest już za późno, nie ma co ukrywać. Ale prawda była taka, że mogłeś mnie okłamać. Mogłeś powiedzieć, że przytłaczają cię obowiązki, charyzmatyczna władza twojego ojca, wyraźnie nakreślona przez niego przyszłość, na którą nie będziesz miał żadnego wpływu. Mogłeś powiedzieć nawet, że po prostu przypomniała ci się twoja matka.  
    Ale nie zrobiłeś tego.  
    Ponieważ ty też jesteś człowiekiem, Seijuurou.  
    I chciałeś w końcu się przed kimś otworzyć.  
    Trzynaście lat temu, w gimnazjum Teikou, w szatni pierwszego składu drużyny koszykówki, na niebieskiej ławce, z której w miejscach odchodziła farba, z twoich ust padły prawdopodobnie najszczersze słowa w twoim życiu. Łzy w twoich oczach, których blask wcale nie był iluzją światła, drżąca warga i zaciśnięte kurczowo dłonie, w które wpatrywałem się uporczywie, słuchając jak opowiadasz mi o tym, który w twoim życiu zyskał większą wartość niż wygrana.  
    Nie czułem obrzydzenia ani niechęci do twojej osoby, jedynie zaskoczenie faktem, że skierowałeś swoje uczucia na kolegę z drużyny. W dodatku, gdybyś mi tego nie powiedział, zapewne nigdy bym się nie domyślił. Byłeś doskonałym aktorem, w teatrze nieszczęśliwej miłości odegrałeś perfekcyjnie swoją rolę. Zapamiętałeś ją od początku do końca, nie improwizowałeś, pilnowałeś się by każda scena była idealna. Jestem pewien, że po pewnym czasie Kuroko uznał, że po prostu ci przeszło.  
    Ja sam tak myślałem. Byłem wręcz przekonany, że sobie radzisz, więc nie zadawałem ci pytań typu „jak się trzymasz?”. Ale mimo to, wciąż cię obserwowałem. Każdy twój krok, każdy ruch, każde spojrzenie. Słuchałem każdego twojego słowa, w szczególności tych, które kierowałeś do Kuroko. Próbowałem wychwycić jakieś sygnały, jakieś dowody na to, że w twoim sercu wciąż kotłuje się to, co przez innych nazywane jest „miłością”.  
    Po prostu chciałem poznać cię bliżej. Dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej. Zacząłeś mnie interesować, nurtowało mnie twoje jestestwo. Z pełnym egoizmem zapragnąłem być jedyną osobą, która miała prawo do tego, by być tak blisko ciebie.  
    Rok czasu zajęło mi zrozumienie, że moja chora fascynacja tobą nie jest do końca zwyczajna. Nie spotykaliśmy się często, bardzo się zmieniłeś. Zamknąłeś się w sobie, stałeś się zupełnie innym bytem, byłeś władczy, byłeś absolutum. Nawet jeśli próbowałem dotrzeć jakoś do ciebie, to nic nie skutkowało. Liczyła się dla ciebie tylko władza i zwycięstwo.   
    Kiedy w pierwszej klasie liceum po raz pierwszy przegrałeś podczas finału Winter Cup, obserwowałem cię z trybun. Wcześniej to ja z tobą przegrałem, nie udało mi się przywrócić tamtego Akashiego, tego, który się przede mną otworzył. Wszystko zmienił Kuroko.  
    Kuroko Tetsuya i jego nowe światło, Kagami Taiga. Nietypowi partnerzy na boisku, którzy jednego po drugim staczali po kolei zawodników Pokolenia Cudów z ich piedestałów narcyzmu. Każdy z nas przez to przechodził. Ale nie sądziłem, że również ciebie to spotka.  
    Widziałem, jak powoli wracasz do siebie, gdy zaczęła grozić ci porażka. Ostatecznie powróciłeś już zupełnie, będąc przegranym, zrzuconym z twojego tronu, upadły król, który ponownie okazał słabość – jednak tym razem nie przede mną.   
    Gdy podałeś Tetsuyi dłoń, odwróciłem się. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć, nie chciałem oglądać tej ckliwej scenki rodem z filmu romantycznego, gdy dwoje kochanków się ze sobą godzi. Czułem wściekłość, zawód i zazdrość. Byłem roztrzęsiony, chciałem zniszczyć coś, albo najlepiej rzucić czymś w Kuroko. Tak, chciałem to zrobić.   
    Chciałem zastąpić jego miejsce w twoim sercu.  
    Spotkaliśmy się niecałe pół godziny po twojej przegranej, w opustoszałej łazience Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium*. Myłeś twarz, więc na początku mnie nie spostrzegłeś. Dopiero kiedy uniosłeś głowę i spojrzałeś w lustro, zauważyłeś, że stoję przy drzwiach.   
    Nie rozmawialiśmy długo. Właściwie to wymieniliśmy ledwie kilka zdań. Ale kiedy znów nazwałeś mnie „Midorima”, kiedy spojrzałeś na mnie łagodnym wzrokiem oczu o tym samym kolorze, gdy delikatnie się do mnie uśmiechnąłeś, wiedziałem już, że dla mnie jest za późno.  
    Zakochałem się w tobie, Seijuurou.  
    Prawdziwie i nieodwracalnie.   
    Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zapomnę smaku twoich ust, gdy wpiłem się w twoje wargi. Byłem zachłanny i niedelikatny, czułem jakbym niemal siłą odbierał ci to, co pragnąłeś przeznaczyć dla kogoś innego, kogo straciłeś już ponad rok wcześniej. Brutalnie wtargnąłem w twoje życie, zająłem moje upragnione miejsce.  
    Ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie wypełniłem luki w twoim sercu.  
    Na początku nasz związek był jak każdy inny. Spotykaliśmy się rzadko, bo mieszkaliśmy w innych prefekturach, ale korespondowaliśmy ze sobą. Zwyczajnie, niemal urzędowo, choć mogłem wyczuć w tych wiadomościach subtelną nutę tego, który zawładnął mną bez reszty.   
    Przez prawie dwa lata ograniczaliśmy się tylko do pocałunków i leżenia obok siebie w łóżku. Nigdy nie wyraziłem chęci posunięcia się o krok dalej. Nie spieszyło nam się z niczym, zwłaszcza tobie, w końcu twoje uczucie nie słabło nawet jeśli miałeś już „chłopaka”.  
    Oczywiście, wiedziałem o tym. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie będę dla ciebie kimś, kim stał się Kuroko. Rozumiałem to, akceptowałem. W końcu ostatecznie dostałem do, czego chciałem – byłem bliżej ciebie niż ktokolwiek inny.  
    A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.  
    Lata mijały, staliśmy się prawdziwymi kochankami. Spędzaliśmy razem święta, kupowaliśmy sobie prezenty, opowiadaliśmy sobie o wszystkim, często nocowaliśmy u siebie nawzajem – w moim mieszkaniu wszędzie czułem twoją obecność, czy to w postaci ulubionego kubka w kuchni, czy szczoteczki do zębów w łazience. Uśmiechałem się, gdy po seksie ubierałeś moje koszulki, złościłem, gdy nie mogliśmy się zrozumieć.  
    Prawie jak zwyczajna para. Tylko że bez ślubu, czy zwykłego pierścionka zaręczynowego, bez wspólnego mieszkania.  
    Bez odwzajemnionej miłości.  
    Obaj skończyliśmy studia. Ty miałeś już założoną własną firmę, ja rozpoczynałem praktyki jako początkujący lekarz. Na pierwszy rzut oka układało nam się całkiem dobrze. Ale ja widziałem.  
    Seijuurou, musisz wiedzieć, że każda maska, którą przywdziewałeś, miała jedną, drobną wadę – choć zakrywała twoją twarz, nie była w stanie ukryć także oczu. Lata spędzone przy twoim boku, lata obserwowania cię i uczenia się, zapamiętywania schematów i nawyków, które cię charakteryzowały, uczuliły mnie na nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę, niewielką odskocznię, każdy maleńki błąd i niezgodność.   
    Zastanawiam się, co byś zrobił, gdybyś się o tym dowiedział? Gdybyś miał świadomość, że potrafię czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi, gdybyś wiedział, że nauczyłem się wręcz przewidywać twoje postępowania.   
    Może i nigdy nie potrafiłem wygrać z tobą w shougi, czy w jakąkolwiek inną grę, ale w rozpoznawaniu ciebie nie miałem sobie równych. Nawet ty sam nie mógłbyś się ze mną mierzyć.  
    Być może brzmi to tak, jakbym był zadufany w sobie, zbyt pewny siebie. Ale taka jest prawda, Seijuurou. Znam cię doskonale, znam cię lepiej niż ty sam. Możesz oszukiwać siebie samego, kłamać swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, udawać, że to, co trzynaście lat temu pojawiło się w twoim sercu, nie ma już nad tobą władzy.  
    Ale ja wiem, że to nigdy nie zniknie. Nigdy nie spalisz zdjęcia twojego i Kuroko, które trzymasz w ulubionej powieści, nigdy nie pozbędziesz się zakładki, którą trzynaście lat temu dostałeś od niego w prezencie, a którą pieszczotliwym gestem zaznaczasz strony w książce, którą akurat czytasz.  
    I nigdy nie wyrzucisz tego głupiego patyczka po lodzie, który trzymasz w niewielkim ozdobnym pudełku po matce, w drugiej szufladzie twojego biurka, ukrytym pod pamiątkowym magazynem, w którym napisano reportaż o Pokoleniu Cudów.   
    Nie masz pojęcia o tym, jak wiele o tobie wiem, jak wiele ci zawdzięczam i jak wiele do ciebie czuję. Nie mogę cię za to winić, w końcu sam nigdy nie zebrałem się na odwagę, by wyznać ci jak bardzo cię kocham.  
    Chociaż wydaje mi się, że to nie jest kwestia odwagi, raczej... rozsądku. Kuroko nigdy nie zniknie z twojego życia, nieważne czy minie kolejne trzynaście lat, trzydzieści, czy pięćdziesiąt. To nie mnie pragniesz witać każdego ranka, spędzać ze mną noce, to nie mnie chcesz oddać wszystko co posiadasz, to nie o mnie będziesz myślał w każdej wolnej chwili, to nie mnie będziesz żegnał jako ostatniego na łożu śmierci. I choćbym podarował ci tysiąc gwiazd z nieba, albo i więcej, choćbym do ostatnich dni mojego życia trwał przy twoim boku, to i tak nie odwzajemnisz moich uczuć.  
    Dlatego postanowiłem się z tobą rozstać. Związałem się ze znajomą lekarką, miłą i łagodną kobietą, starszą ode mnie o kilka lat. Planujemy założyć rodzinę, kupić dom i wieść spokojne, ułożone życie, zestarzeć się przy swoim boku, doczekać wnuków i umrzeć ze świadomością, że przeżyliśmy nasze życia najlepiej, jak potrafiliśmy.  
    Każdy ma prawo do szczęścia, Seijuurou. I chociaż wiem, że sam nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy, nie mogąc zająć upragnionego miejsca przy twoim boku, to mogę zrobić dla ciebie chociaż tyle. Mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia pojawi się w twoim życiu ktoś, kto naprawdę cię uszczęśliwi, dla którego miejsce przy twoim boku jest naprawdę przeznaczone.  
    Będę się o to modlił, Seijuurou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium – postanowiłam zachować oryginalną nazwę.  
  



End file.
